Second Chance
by SweetPoison-chan
Summary: O destino oferecera outra chance. Seriam eles capazes de aproveita-la? Fariam as coisas da forma certa dessa vez? Talvez os objetivos não estivessem muito claros antes. /LxRaito/YAOI! CAPITULO 5 ON!
1. Acontecimentos

Olá! Escrevi essa Fic de Death Note porque uma idéia me ocorreu e não pude me controlar, decidi postar porque acho que não está tão horrível assim, mas me perdoem se estiver um lixo -k

_-"Bla bla bla" –_ pensamento

- Bla bla bla – fala normal

**Avisos:** Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem [ainda :9]. Essa Fic foi escrita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso 2:** Essa Fic possui conteúdo Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Aviso 3: **O enredo se passa após o enredo original de DN, a historia ficará mais clara no decorrer dos episódios.

Boa Leitura! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 - Acontecimentos<strong>

Ano de 2031, Japão.

Com o passar dos anos, a tecnologia se desenvolveu, computadores com capacidade de armazenamento absurda, porteiros eletrônicos, gps's cada vez mais eficientes, celulares que podiam fazer de tudo. Mas nem toda essa tecnologia foi suficiente para quebrar a tradicionalidade de um dos países mais disciplinados do mundo, o Japão.

* * *

><p>Yagami Raito é um jovem de 18 anos que vive num bairro de classe média com a mãe e o padrasto. Inteligente, egocêntrico e extremamente competitivo, Raito odeia perder e isso o levou a ter uma rivalidade intensa com L. Lawliet, um garoto 2 anos mais velho que ele. Lawliet, apelidado de Ryuuzaki, era extremamente inteligente e também odiava perder, ele e Raito mantinham disputas desde que eram crianças o que deixava Raito muito irritado, pois nunca conseguira vencer de fato. A vida dos dois era feita de empates, os dois ganhavam, os dois perdiam, nenhum deles se sentia satisfeito.<p>

Os dois garotos se conheceram há 12 anos. O pequenino Raito de 6 anos fora ao evento de campeonato de xadrez, assistir. Lawliet, de 8 anos estava participando da categoria mirim e logo chamou a atenção do mais novo, pois vencia seus oponentes tão rapidamente e de forma tão incontestável que fez Raito sentir uma pontada de inveja – e admiração, mesmo sem admitir – após isso o pequeno garoto decidiu que se fosse dedicar-se em algo em sua vida, seria em ser melhor do que o tal Lawliet, e assim foi.

Os anos se passaram, os dois estudaram na mesma escola, onde disputavam para ver quem tirava notas mais altas, nenhum dos dois saía vitorioso, as notas eram sempre máximas. No ginásio, disputavam partidas de tênis incríveis que juntavam sempre uma multidão de jovens admirados pela habilidade dos dois. Não demorou até que Raito tivesse um fã clube – formado principalmente por garotas – e até Lawliet ganhou um grupo de admiradores, que o chamavam de L.

Terminaram o colégio e foram pra faculdade – a mesma faculdade, coincidência? – onde continuaram com suas disputas. Não importava se eram coisas bobas ou grandiosas, topavam qualquer jogo em que pudessem derrotar o outro, tênis, ping-pong, xadrez, dama, baralho, qualquer jogo.

Raito não queria admitir, mas a rivalidade com Ryuuzaki havia transformado seu "ódio" em simpatia, não que _gostasse_ do outro, mas tinha que admitir que os momentos mais divertidos que viveu foram ao lado do rival. Certa vez dissera até dissera a Ryuuzaki algo como "_Se eu não te odiasse tanto, poderíamos até sermos amigos_" dando um sorriso sarcástico em seguida, como resposta recebeu um desconcertante sorriso de Ryuuzaki – que ficou pensando no que o outro dissera por pelo menos uma semana – Raito sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena, tinha que admitir, se divertia muito com tudo aquilo. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

- Não devia andar nessa chuva, Raito-kun – virou-se automaticamente.

E lá estava o garoto estranho, os cabelos negros bagunçados, as olheiras profundas, as mãos nos bolsos, Ryuuzaki estava tão molhado quanto ele mesmo. Sorriu de canto, lhe repreendia sobre estar na chuva quando ele mesmo também estava.

- Nesse caso devo lhe dizer o mesmo, Ryuuzaki.

O moreno andou até Raito, que esperou para andarem juntos. Suas casas não eram nem um pouco próximas, mas os dois faziam o mesmo caminho, embora raramente fossem juntos. Ryuuzaki se lembrou de quando Raito descobriu que a maior casa do bairro – que ocupava toda uma esquina – pertencia-lhe. Não que fosse convencido, mas ver a cara chocada de Raito ao descobrir que ele era podre de rico foi realmente engraçado.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Raito perguntou ao ver o moreno rindo discretamente.

- Me lembrei de quando você descobriu onde eu morava

Raito bufou irritado.

- "_Convencido. Só porque tem todo esse dinheiro."_ Tenho dó de seus vizinhos, acho que ninguém gostaria de morar perto de você.

- E eu acho que só você pensa assim, Raito-kun. Nenhum vizinho nunca reclamou – Raito riu debochado.

- Isso porque todos acham que você é um drogado perigoso – Ryuuzaki faiscou os olhos pro ruivo. 1x0 pra Raito. _Droga, não é que ele me pegou dessa vez. _Sorriu suavemente, nunca mudariam não é?

A chuva aumentou, fazendo com que os dois apertassem o passo. O tempo estava bem ruim ultimamente, o que não importava muito para Ryuuzaki que vivia sempre dentro de casa – explicação plausível para a cor de sua pele. Ou pela falta dela – saía raramente para festas ou baladas já que não gostava muito de multidões.

Raito correu para a varanda de sua casa assim que a avistou, dizendo um "_Até mais, baka_" para Ryuuzaki, que continuou andando, já que sua casa ficava muitas quadras à frente. A chuva aumentou ainda mais, e ele se arrependeu de decidir andar um pouco hoje, ao invés de ficar confortável e seco dentro de algum carro de luxo importado.

Ao chegar em casa notou todas as luzes apagadas e um silencio mortal. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente, checando a sala vazia antes de adentrar totalmente.

_- "Estranho. Watari não disse que iria sair" – _pensou enquanto tirava os sapatos encharcados.

Lawliet perdera os pais muito cedo, tinha apenas 5 anos quando sofreram um acidente de carro, resultando na morte de ambos. Desde então fora criado pelo mordomo da família, um senhor dedicado, com uma incrível adoração pelo garoto. Ryuuzaki não sabia por que, mas o apelidara de "Watari" quando era criança.

Tinha acabado de colocar as roupas molhadas na área de serviço e estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura quando a campainha tocou.

Andou calmamente até a grande porta de entrada e olhou pelo pequeno visor do porteiro eletrônico, arregalando os olhos ao ver a imagem de um garoto ruivo todo molhado olhando para a câmera como quem diz "Eu sei que você está ai, então abra logo". Ryuuzaki riu, aquilo sim era algo inesperado. Abriu a grande porta e se deparou com Yagami Raito, encharcado e parecendo nem um pouco feliz.

- Pois não, Raito-kun?

- Er... – Raito olhou pra Ryuuzaki e corou – Precisa realmente atender à porta vestido assim?

-Hm? – Ryuuzaki olhou confuso o mais novo e então olhou pra baixo, se lembrando que estava só de toalha – Ah, isso. Desculpe-me.

- Ahn, tudo bem... Eu acho – coçou a cabeça, estava sem jeito.

- No que posso ajudá-lo? – Ryuuzaki, perguntou educadamente.

– É que... Bom... Perdi minhas chaves, e não tem ninguém na minha casa, fiquei trancado pra fora. E bem... Queria saber se posso ficar aqui até a chuva passar – pedir favores a Ryuuzaki não era algo que agradava o orgulhoso Raito, agora mesmo se sentia humilhado, mas não tinha outra escolha já que não conhecia mais ninguém pelos arredores. Não estava esperando muita cordialidade do rival, então se surpreendeu.

- Tudo bem, pode entrar – o moreno disse indiferente. Em seguida se virou e fez sinal para que o outro o seguisse, subindo as escadas para o segundo andar logo em seguida.

Raito sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que Ryuuzaki era mesmo uma pessoa educada, apesar das provocações.

Sentindo-se muito constrangido entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seguiu Ryuuzaki pelas escadas, não deixando de reparar na casa toda. O lugar era grande e espaçoso, decorado de uma forma simples, mas luxuosa, rica em detalhes. Ao chegar ao quarto do mais velho, sentiu-se surpreendido: O lugar estava perfeitamente arrumado, brilhando até – sem preconceitos, mas Ryuuzaki parecia ser um cara desleixado – o mais velho fez sinal para que ele se sentasse no pequeno sofá de couro preto.

O quarto de Ryuuzaki era grande, mas simples e impecável, as janelas enormes ocupavam quase toda a parede que dava para os fundos da casa. Na parede oposta à janela, se encontrava uma cama grande de casal com um criado mudo de cada lado. A porta do banheiro ficava na parede ao lado da cama, assim como outra porta que imaginou ser o closet, já que não havia guarda-roupas no quarto. E na parede oposta ao banheiro se encontrava uma estante grandiosa repleta de livros, uma pequena escrivaninha e o sofá preto de couro em que ele estava sentado.

- Estava indo pro banho assim que você chegou – o moreno rompeu o silencio – Espero que não se importe de ficar aqui sozinho alguns minutos.

- Não me importo – respondeu rapidamente. Ficaram alguns segundos se encarando nos olhos, até que Ryuuzaki entrou no banheiro de sua suíte murmurando um "Tudo bem então".

Raito suspirou, não estava acostumado a "não ser rival de Ryuuzaki" e essa situação toda era muito estranha. Estar ali na casa do outro num dia chuvoso, como se fossem amigos, era algo que jamais imaginaria. Decidiu dar um pouco de atenção à grande estante de livros para se livrar do tédio. Fez uma careta ao se levantar e ver uma pequena poça de água no lugar onde estava sentado, mas decidiu ignorar isso. Ficou vários minutos olhando admirado a grande coleção de livros, reconhecendo alguns títulos até que o som da porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção.

Virou-se e viu Ryuuzaki, que vestia uma calça de moletom larga, assim como sua habitual camisa de mangas compridas branca. Ele passava a toalha descuidadosamente no cabelo, os pés descalços. Ryuuzaki não parecia nem um pouco incomodado por tê-lo ali em sua casa, parecia estar bastante à vontade.

- Acho que você devia tomar um banho também, você está todo molhado – o mais velho disse encarando Raito – Eu te empresto alguma roupa.

- Preocupado com a minha saúde, Ryuuzaki? – o outro provocou de forma divertida.

- Na verdade não – respondeu simplesmente, colocando o polegar nos lábios – Mas não gostaria que você ficasse molhando minha casa inteira – e sorriu enquanto apontava com a cabeça a pequena poça de água no sofá, que se estendeu pelo chão em frente à estante.

Os olhos de Raito faiscaram. 1x1, _estavam empatados de novo_.

- Tudo bem então.

- Vou deixar a roupa em cima da cama. Assim que terminar pode me encontrar lá embaixo.

Raito acenou com a cabeça e entrou no banheiro. Tirou rapidamente as roupas molhadas, percebendo que seu celular estava encharcado – mas ainda funcionando – secou o aparelho com a toalha e entrou no box de vidro fumê. Sentiu um alivio quando a água quente do chuveiro escorreu pelo seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos.

Do lado de fora do banheiro, Ryuuzaki separava uma roupa decente pra Raito, ficou feliz em encontrar uma calça escura não tão larga e uma camisa de mangas curtas branca. Embora não soubesse o porquê de querer achar uma roupa que agradasse o rival. Deixou a roupa em cima da cama, assim como uma peça intima e saiu em direção à cozinha. Precisava ingerir açúcar.

Raito saiu do banheiro se sentindo muito melhor, avistou as roupas perfeitamente passadas em cima da cama. Deu uma avaliada rápida: uma calça, camiseta e uma cueca. Sentiu o sangue esquentar em seu rosto, nunca pensou em usar uma roupa intima de alguém, muito menos de Ryuuzaki! Ignorou a quentura nas bochechas e se vestiu, notou que a calça estava um "pouco" justa demais, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo desconfortável.

No andar de baixo Ryuuzaki comia vagarosamente um bolo de chocolate com morangos enquanto pensava em Watari, que estava demorando demais pra voltar pra casa. Estava ficando realmente preocupado, nenhum bilhete, ligação, nem nada. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando Raito chegou à cozinha.

- Parece realmente distraído, Lawliet.

Ryuuzaki virou a cabeça e viu o mais novo apoiado no batente da porta da cozinha. Raito estava com os braços cruzados e observava atentamente enquanto o outro cutucava o bolo antes de levá-lo à boca.

- Eu só est- foi interrompido no meio da frase. As luzes se apagaram, uma a uma.

A escuridão tomou conta da casa, a chuva continuava caindo incessante do lado de fora. Nenhum dos dois precisou dizer nada, caminharam em direção à sala onde uma fraca luz de emergência brilhava.

- Blackout? – Raito perguntou desanimado.

- Provavelmente. Não tem luz lá fora também – Ryuuzaki olhava pela janela. As ruas em total breu pareciam sinistras cobertas pela chuva.

Um raio cortou o céu, iluminando a sala de uma forma macabra. O som estrondoso fez os vidros das janelas vibrarem.

Riiing, ring. Riiing, ring. Raito deu um pulo de susto, recebendo um "shhh, é só um celular" do outro.

- Moshi, moshi? – Ryuuzaki pegou o telefone em cima da mesinha da sala e o atendeu.

Raito olhou o rosto do moreno assumir uma expressão assustada, depois aliviada, então cautelosa e por fim desanimada. Colocou o celular novamente no lugar.

- Algum problema?

- Watari teve um pequeno problema com o carro, por causa da chuva. Ficará em um hotel no centro até amanhã, quando a chuva já tiver passado e houver uma oficina aberta.

- Ele disse se sabia algo sobre o blackout?

- Parece que a chuva causou alguns danos nas usinas da companhia elétrica da região. Estão tentando reparar o problema, mas acho que vai demorar um pouco.

Ring ring. Ring, ring. Outro celular tocou. **(N/A: Imaginem que os toques são diferentes. Não sou criativa com onomatopéias X.X)**

- Kuso! – Raito resmungou após se assustar novamente com o toque do celular. Percebeu logo que era o seu.

- Moshi, moshi! – tirou o pequeno aparelho prateado do bolso.

Foi a vez de Ryuuzaki observar enquanto o ruivo ouvia atentamente, murmurando algumas silabas de vez em quando.

- Algum problema? – perguntou quando o outro guardou o celular no bolso.

- Meus pais – disse de forma desanimada – Estão presos na casa dos meus tios, parece que a chuva está forte por lá também.

Raito soltou um suspiro alto, sentando no sofá.

- Parece chateado, Raito-kun.

- E estou. Afinal, acho que estou preso aqui com você.

- Não vai se lamentar tanto quando o gerador começar a funcionar e minha casa for o único lugar com energia. Não é Raito-kun?

- Eu devia mesmo imaginar algo assim – Raito respondeu, sem se surpreender – "_Será que esse desgraçado pensa em tudo?"_

Depois de quase 5 minutos de total escuridão as luzes se acenderam, avisando que o gerador começara a funcionar. Raito ficou sentado no sofá olhando pro teto enquanto Ryuuzaki sumiu de vista por alguns segundos, voltando logo em seguida com duas canecas de café.

- Arigatou.

- Não sei cozinhar, então Watari faz isso pra mim. Ficarei muito bem com os doces da geladeira, mas acho que você gostaria de comer algo mais... _Salgado _– disse com certo nojo da palavra.

Raito virou a cabeça na direção do moreno. Ryuuzaki estava sendo legal, e isso parecia estranhamente gracioso.

- Você é um mimado mesmo – não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar o rival – Sugere que eu faça o que então?

- Bom, pode ficar a vontade na cozinha. Watari sempre mantém a dispensa cheia. Se souber cozinhar alguma coisa, é só pegar o que precisa – concluiu antes de levar a caneca de café à boca.

Ryuuzaki acompanhou Raito até a cozinha bem equipada, sentou/agachou-se numa cadeira e ficou observando enquanto o outro cozinhava. Raito perguntava onde estavam as coisas e recebia uma cara confusa do mais velho, então procurava fuçando dentro dos grandes armários.

Embora o cheiro da comida feita por Raito estivesse realmente agradável, Ryuuzaki preferiu devorar uma torta de limão inteira, dizendo que o frango grelhado de Raito não tinha quantidade suficiente de glicose. Raito pensou em discutir e dizer que se ficasse comendo só doces acabaria diabético, mas tinha certeza que não adiantaria nada então apenas bufou e continuou comendo.

Após comerem, Ryuuzaki chamou Raito pra jogar um pouco de vídeo-game – o mais novo não era muito chegado nessas coisas – e ficaram horas competindo como se tivessem apostado suas vidas. Ryuuzaki deu uma surra no começo, mas Raito aprendia muito rápido e logo o jogo se equilibrou. Só pararam de jogar por volta da meia noite. Raito bocejou.

- Está com sono? Pode dormir se quiser.

Raito esfregou os olhos suavemente, estava cansado.

- É, não estou agüentando mais. Vou dormir a onde? – perguntou se levantando, assim como Ryuuzaki.

- No meu quarto – o outro respondeu enquanto subia as escadas, com Raito em seu encalço.

- Como?

O mais novo olhou indignado para as costas do moreno. Ryuuzaki queria o que? Que dividissem a cama de casal dele? Estava prestes a protestar quando o outro se virou e lhe olhou nos olhos, debochado.

- Não vamos dormir juntos, Raito-kun – disse, rodando os olhos.

- O que? Você tem algum tipo de "colchão para emergências" embaixo da cama?

- Também não – Ryuuzaki abriu a porta e deixou Raito passar, fechando a em seguida – Você pode ficar a vontade na cama. Não vou usá-la.

Ryuuzaki sentou/agachou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e abriu o notebook branco de ultima geração, em seguida começou a digitar suavemente com os dois indicadores. Raito ficou parado próximo a porta. Agora entendia porque Ryuuzaki tinha olheiras tão profundas: era um anti-social rico e mimado que não dormia.

- Não fique parado aí, Raito-kun. Já disse que pode ficar a vontade. Não vou te atacar nem nada do tipo.

- Não seja baka, Ryuuzaki. Só estou chocado em descobrir o porquê das suas olheiras assustadoras.

Ryuuzaki olhou tediosamente pra Raito, deixando claro que não estava disposto a responder suas provocações, em seguida voltou os olhos pro computador, iria assistir animes já que não estava com sono – como sempre.

A cama de casal enorme era macia e aconchegante, Raito não queria admitir, mas poderia levar uma vida de rei ali naquela casa, mas não admitiria nem pra si mesmo que tinha um pouco de inveja do outro. Aconchegou-se nos travesseiros macios e se cobriu com o lençol fino, pegou no sono assim que fechou os olhos, mergulhando num sono profundo e calmo.

Enquanto Raito dormia tranquilamente Ryuuzaki mexia no computador distraído, não gostava de dormir, e sempre dormia poucas horas por dia, às vezes nem dormia, sentia a estranha sensação de que quando dormia e se desligava, estava perdendo informações, perdendo tempo, por isso mantinha-se acordado. Suspirou, a internet era sempre tão chata, se tivesse algum jogo bom para se jogar pelo menos. Ryuuzaki se levantou e foi até a estante, pegando um livro aleatoriamente, sentou-se de seu habitual jeito no pequeno sofá com um volume de Shakespeare em mãos. Olhou para Raito, parecia tão tranqüilo e sereno. _Como um anjo_, pensou sorrindo.

- "_Baka, se não me odiasse tanto, acho que realmente poderíamos ser amigos" – _e com esse pensamento começou a ler o romance que tinha em mãos enquanto o outro ressonava calmamente.

* * *

><p>"<em>Corria desesperado, seu braço queimava e o sangue escorria sujando seu terno preto. Estava humilhado. Afinal, havia perdido. Tudo pelo que havia lutado estava perdido, todas suas vitorias não faziam sentido ali naquele cenário. Mas o que ele havia perdido? Não conseguia se lembrar, só se sentia derrotado, como se tivesse falhado em seu maior objetivo. <em>

_Entrou num galpão abandonado cambaleando, seu ombro direito ainda sangrava, se sentia fraco. Era assim que acabava então? _

_Jogou-se na escada de metal, deitando-se. Seus músculos pareciam querer se separar dos ossos, cada célula de seu corpo parecia doer, a dor forte latejava em seu ombro fazendo com que mais sangue saísse, sujando os degraus metálicos. Queria gritar, queria levantar e lutar. Mas pelo quê estava lutando? Pelo quê estava morrendo?_

_Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, chegara tão perto, tão perto! Que erro havia cometido? Em que momento havia perdido aquela luta? Queria chorar, mas as lagrimas não saiam, estavam secas. Quando pensou que a dor não podia aumentar, sentiu um aperto no coração, como se alguém estivesse esmagando o. Queria levar a mão ao peito e arrancar o órgão incômodo dali, mas não tinha forças. A dor foi aumentando, como se fogo estivesse querendo sair de seu interior, como se seu coração estivesse bombeando lava fervente e não sangue._

_Era o fim. Perdera. Morreria ali, sozinho e humilhado._

_Aguardou a morte silenciosamente, e então viu algo que chamou sua atenção: Alguém estava ali, caminhando em sua direção com as mãos nos bolsos – alguém que não deveria estar ali. Mas por que não devia estar ali? – subitamente sentiu seu coração se acalmar, batendo devagar a cada passo que a pessoa dava em sua direção. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, finalmente descansaria em paz. Fechou os olhos lentamente, se entregando à escuridão que insistia em dominá-lo. A morte era calma afinal."_

Ainda de olhos fechados ouviu um grito horroroso, seu coração se acelerando novamente. A era esganiçada e estridente e ao mesmo tempo grossa e assustadora, como se fossem diversas vozes gritando ao mesmo tempo.

**KIRA! **

...

Fim do primeiro Capitulo.

* * *

><p>Está aí! Bom, essa é minha primeira Long Fic e não faço idéia se isso aí está bom ou ruim. Então, por favor, me mandem reviews! T_T Aceito elogios, críticas, dicas, sugestões, ameaças e etc.<p>

Escrevi esse primeiro capitulo para introduzir um pouco a historia, o tipo de relacionamento de Raito e L, o tempo e lugar onde tudo ocorrerá, enfim, essas coisas. A ação começa logo.

Se conseguir pelo menos 2 leitores continuarei postando, caso contrário me aposento, pego minha trouxinha de roupas e fujo para as montanhas! –k

Caso alguém tenha ficado confuso com algumas coisas, tudo será esclarecido no decorrer da Fic. Prometo!

JaNe :D


	2. Ruptura

Ei minna! Voltei. Prometi que escreveria se tivesse leitores, então aqui está o segundo capitulo! Tem muitas coisas ainda para serem esclarecidas, mas vamos devagar. Espero que gostem!

_-"Bla bla bla" –_ pensamento

- Bla bla bla – fala normal

**Avisos:** Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem [ainda :9]. Essa Fic foi escrita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso 2:** Essa Fic possui conteúdo Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Aviso 3: **O enredo se passa após o enredo original de DN, a historia ficará mais clara no decorrer dos episódios.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><em>No ultimo capitulo...<em>

"_Aguardou a morte silenciosamente, e então viu algo que chamou sua atenção: Alguém estava ali, caminhando em sua direção com as mãos nos bolsos – alguém que não deveria estar ali. Mas por que não devia estar ali? – subitamente sentiu seu coração se acalmar, batendo devagar a cada passo que a pessoa dava em sua direção. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, finalmente descansaria em paz. Fechou os olhos lentamente, se entregando à escuridão que insistia em dominá-lo. A morte era calma afinal."_

Ainda de olhos fechados ouviu um grito horroroso, seu coração se acelerando novamente. A voz era esganiçada e estridente e ao mesmo tempo grossa e assustadora, como se fossem diversas vozes gritando ao mesmo tempo.

**KIRA!**_"_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 – Ruptura<strong>

Abriu os olhos assustado, sentando-se bruscamente na cama. A respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado. Foi só um sonho, pensou aliviado.

- Raito-kun?

Passou as costas da mão na testa, enxugando o suor do rosto, agora que prestara atenção percebeu que realmente havia suado muito. Levou a mão ao peito instintivamente, ainda conseguia se lembrar da sensação, não que ainda estivesse sentindo dor, _mas se lembrava de como a dor era_.

O que aquele sonho significava? Estava apenas tendo um pesadelo perturbador ou realmente aquilo tinha uma explicação? Sua cabeça estava confusa, girando. Deixou os olhos vagarem pelo local e tentou se lembrar do que estava acontecendo.

Chuva, escuridão. "_Você pode ficar a vontade na cama. Não vou usá-la"._ Lembrou-se, estava na casa de Ryuuzaki por causa da chuva. Sentiu algo chacoalhando seu braço.

-Raito-kun? Raito!

- Ahn? O que foi Ryuuzaki? – respondeu. A respiração ainda estava descompassada anunciando que não havia se acalmado.

-Te chamei pelo menos umas 5 vezes. Está tudo bem? – o moreno encarou o outro nos olhos.

Eram mais ou menos 5 horas da manhã quando Ryuuzaki percebeu o sono agitado do hospede. Raito rolava na cama, suando e murmurando coisas inaudíveis, ficou preocupado, mas decidiu não interferir.

- Vou buscar um copo de água pra você – Raito apenas ficou olhando enquanto o mais velho saía rapidamente pela porta.

Ryuuzaki estava realmente se sentindo um pouco perturbado, com o quê Raito estava sonhando? Ouvia o ruivo gemer baixo de agonia e dor, que tipo de coisa estava acontecendo em seus sonhos?

Subiu as escadas novamente, segurando desajeitadamente – com sua forma nada convencional de segurar os objetos – um copo de água gelada. Mas algo em especial lhe preocupava, Raito disse uma palavra um pouco antes de acordar assustado.

- Toma – disse enquanto entregava o copo para Raito.

Havia dito uma palavra, de forma baixa e quase muda. A palavra havia saído quase como um suspiro, como um apelo desesperado de uma vitima diante de seu assassino.

Sentou-se na cama, de frente pro outro, observando enquanto Raito tomava em grandes goles toda a água do copo.

_Kira_. A hora havia chegado afinal?

Raito se acalmou finalmente, respirando fundo e se espreguiçando.

- Que horas são Ryuuzaki?

- Alguma coisa entre 6 e 6 e meia da manhã.

- Não me parece uma boa hora para se acordar num sábado – disse vagamente.

Raito levantou o olhar, encontrando um par de orbes negras o encarando. Ficaram vários segundos se olhando.

- Será que...! – começaram a falar juntos.

Ryuuzaki tombou a cabeça para o lado, constrangido. Raito virou o rosto, escondendo o rubor.

- Pode falar – Ryuuzaki disse, tentando quebrar o clima constrangedor.

- Eu ia dizer que seria bom ligar para os meus pais, talvez eles já estejam a caminho – concluiu olhando pela janela, o tempo estava muito melhor do que o dia anterior. O sol decidira sair de trás das nuvens, brilhando timidamente.

- É uma boa idéia. Faça isso enquanto ligo pra Watari também.

Raito pegou o celular em cima do criado mudo e discou o numero do celular de sua mãe. Ryuuzaki saiu do quarto, descendo para a sala, com um pouco de sorte Watari já estaria levando o carro para a oficina.

A Senhora Yagami já estava a caminho e demoraria cerca de meia hora ainda para chegar em casa. Watari demoraria um pouco mais, voltaria só após o almoço.

Ao concluir que Raito ainda tinha algum tempo até ir pra casa, Ryuuzaki propôs que ele tomasse um banho já que estava todo suado por causa do pesadelo, Raito aceitou de bom grado.

Entrou no banheiro e tirou as roupas que Ryuuzaki havia lhe emprestado, colocando-as dobradas em cima do cesto de roupa suja. Ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água levemente fria. Estava realmente confuso, o sonho não saía de sua cabeça. Sem saber o porquê, de repente uma conversa que teve com Ryuuzaki há algum tempo lhe veio à mente. Nela, Ryuuzaki havia dito que os sonhos podiam ser previsões, sinais, ou até mesmo lembranças de vidas anteriores. Riu alto.

- _"Isso tudo é besteira. É só mais um pesadelo, como qualquer outro pesadelo"._

Lembrou-se do grito horroroso do sonho e sentiu um calafrio na espinha, várias pessoas pareciam gritar juntas a mesma coisa, agora não conseguia se lembrar exatamente o que era. Decidiu deixar de lado esse assunto e desligou o chuveiro.

Ao sair do banheiro encontrou suas roupas limpas, secas e bem passadas. Suspirou. Por que Ryuuzaki estava lhe tratando tão bem? ... Por acaso não eram inimigos? ...Sabia muito bem a resposta.

Não, não eram inimigos. Agora sabia disso. Sorriu. Podiam até competir, podiam ficar nessa guerra para ver quem era o melhor para sempre, mas definitivamente não eram inimigos. Mas também não sabia se eram amigos, não conseguia imaginar Ryuuzaki e ele saindo juntos pra tomar um café, ou pra baladas, falando de mulheres e competindo pra ver quem arrasava mais corações por onde passava. Ponderou um segundo. Pensando bem, talvez Ryuuzaki ganhasse dele nessa.

Raito sabia muito bem que o outro não gostava de se relacionar com as pessoas, mas isso não significava que não gostava de cortejar as garotas. Jamais admitiria, mas Ryuuzaki era muito mais experiente do que ele com as mulheres. Por mais que Raito tivesse um rosto bonito e chamasse a atenção, raramente se interessava por alguém e mais raramente ainda chegava ao ponto de levar alguma garota pra um motel. Sentiu algo estranho no estomago quando imaginou Ryuuzaki e uma garota se beijando de uma forma não muito educada dentro de um quarto escuro. Sacudiu a cabeça. Por que estava pensando nessas coisas?

Terminou de se vestir e desceu. Não deixou de notar como a casa ficava mais bonita e viva iluminada pelo fraco brilho do sol. Olhou o relógio de pulso, 7:21 am, sua mãe já devia estar em casa.

Enquanto Raito caminhava lentamente até a sala, Ryuuzaki mexia seu chá 90% açúcar calmamente. Estava sentado em posição fetal numa poltrona da sala, logo Raito apareceria. Há muito tempo queria explicar um milhão de coisas para o ruivo, quase não conseguia se segurar, mas precisava, tinha que esperar a hora certa. Não podia errar dessa vez.

Olhou em direção ao corredor. Sabia e entendia o motivo de somente ele ter se lembrado, mas algo dentro de si sempre dizia que talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, que talvez Raito tivesse mudado. Fechou os olhos. Não, não podia arriscar, tinha que esperar a hora certa. Raito era gentil, tinha um bom coração e um bom caráter, mas Ryuuzaki sabia que tudo isso podia mudar, tudo isso podia se corromper, tudo isso podia ser descartado restando dentro dele apenas o egocentrismo e a vontade de ser superior a todos, ele podia se corromper assim como da _outra vez_. Por isso Raito não se lembrava, caso contrário poderia fazer tudo errado _de novo_, poderia enlouquecer _novamente_ levando todos em sua volta à ruína. Suspirou. Estava com uma missão difícil nas mãos, mas não se renderia, não perderia dessa vez. Sabia que o momento que estava aguardando durante toda sua vida se aproximava, logo as coisas estariam confusas para Raito e cabia a _ele_, Ryuuzaki, tornar tudo claro para o mais novo, cabia a ele não deixar o outro cair. Suspirou novamente. Querendo ou não, eles precisavam um do outro.

Pode ouvir os passos de Raito no corredor e logo o viu adentrando a sala.

- Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor, Raito-kun.

- Preocupado comigo, Ryuuzaki? – perguntou ironicamente.

Apenas o encarou como resposta, era a segunda vez que Raito perguntava aquilo. Tomou um gole de seu chá.

- Eu queria dizer que... – Raito começou a falar desajeitado.

Ryuuzaki olhou o outro calmamente, aguardando a conclusão.

-... Bom... Foi muito gentil da sua parte, me deixar ficar aqui – olhou o chão, tentando esconder o seu embaraço – Quer dizer, não sei se eu teria feito o mesmo ontem...

Ergueu o olhar, encarando diretamente os olhos escuros de Ryuuzaki.

- O que eu quero dizer é que talvez ontem eu não tivesse feito o mesmo por você, mas depois de tudo isso... Bom, acho que não te odeio _tanto_ assim, _mesmo você sendo um baka_. – disse a ultima parte sorrindo, não podia deixar de provocar o mais velho.

Ryuuzaki sorriu discretamente em resposta, não esperava nenhum gesto de gratidão do orgulhoso Yagami Raito, mas estava feliz. Levantou-se ficando de frente para o mais novo. Raito ficou sério novamente.

- Sério. Obrigado, Lawliet – Ryuuzaki não soube se foi o agradecimento em si, o olhar caloroso de Raito, ou a forma como ele havia dito seu nome, mas teve uma sensação gelada na boca do estomago, como se agulhas de gelo estivessem lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Disponha sempre, Raito-kun – coçou a cabeça. Nunca sabia o que fazer em situações como essa.

Raito sorriu, mas era um sorriso diferente que Ryuuzaki nunca havia visto antes, e então lhe estendeu a mão direita

- Amigos? –perguntou.

Ryuuzaki hesitou – por um espaço de tempo tão curto que Raito não percebeu – mas apertou a mão do outro firmemente.

- Amigos – sorriu novamente – "_Anjo caído, você não cairá dessa vez"._

* * *

><p>Na semana a qual seguiu o blackout várias coisas aconteceram simultaneamente. 1° A temporada de provas da faculdade se encerrou, 2° Devido à proximidade das férias os estudantes decidiram realizar uma grande festa em comemoração, 3° A mãe de Raito fora novamente viajar com seu padrasto; Por último Raito e Ryuuzaki entraram em "trégua" e conseguiram realmente se aproximar um pouco;<p>

As provocações ainda existiam, mas haviam deixado de se ofender, agora eram apenas brincadeiras. O clima estava leve e aquilo agradava a ambos.

Ryuuzaki estava sentado em posição fetal num banco lendo um livro antes da aula, o pátio estava cheio então preferiu ficar um pouco afastado. Notou de longe a figura de Raito andando calmamente em sua direção, acenou com o braço para o agora amigo, que se aproximou rapidamente ao vê-lo ali sentado.

- Yo Ryuuzaki. Chegou cedo hoje – sentou-se ao lado do moreno.

- Ohayou, Raito-kun. Watari estava especialmente insistente em me fazer comer algo salgado hoje – respondeu o outro, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Raito riu.

A cada dia ficava mais fácil se darem bem, apesar das faíscas que voavam vez ou outra, mas estavam realmente tentando. Até formaram dupla num trabalho da faculdade, já que parecia ser algo complexo e nem Raito e muito menos Ryuuzaki tinham muita paciência em explicar as coisas para as outras pessoas, ter um parceiro de mesmo nível intelectual era muito mais fácil.

- E ai? Pretende ir a tal festa que estão organizando, Ryuuzaki? – puxou assunto.

O mais velho colocou o polegar nos lábios.

- Não sei. Acho que vai estar cheio de mais por lá – Raito rodou os olhos.

- É claro que vai estar cheio baka, caso contrário não seria uma festa.

- Tem razão – deslizou o polegar pelo lábio superior – Talvez eu vá, afinal – disse por fim.

- Não se faça de difícil, não vai ser tão ruim assim – Raito respondeu batendo de leve no ombro de Ryuuzaki.

Um flash de memória passou pela cabeça do moreno. Lembrava-se desse Raito, apesar de ser a primeira vez em que realmente tentavam ser amigos nessa vida, se lembrava de ter visto parte dessa personalidade antes. Esse Raito era suave, honesto e agradável, muito diferente do que era com as outras pessoas, não era falso e não encarava a vida como um jogo o tempo inteiro. Concluiu que gostava bem mais **desse** Raito.

* * *

><p>Algumas semanas se passaram. O tempo havia fechado novamente, as nuvens pesadas e escuras ameaçavam molhar a cidade a qualquer momento. Raito e Ryuuzaki continuaram se aproximando mais, agora se encontravam vez ou outra depois da faculdade para discutir sobre o trabalho que teriam que entregar, estavam conversando bastante ultimamente.<p>

Os sonhos estranhos de Raito continuavam, mas ele não dizia a ninguém, nem mesmo a Ryuuzaki que era agora seu único amigo.

_Plim bom_ **(N/A: Onomatopéias ridículas buaa T_T)**

A campainha ecoou pela casa, Watari se encaminhou até a entrada. Viu Raito pelo visor e abriu a porta.

- É bom vê-lo, Raito-san.

- É bom vê-lo também, Watari. Marquei com Ryuuzaki, ele saiu? – perguntou confuso, no geral era sempre o moreno que abria a porta pra ele.

- O senhor Lawliet está lá dentro, parece especialmente melancólico hoje – Watari disse preocupado – Talvez você possa animá-lo um pouco, Raito.

- Claro, vou ver o que posso fazer.

Raito adentrou a casa, deixando o guarda-chuva no hall de entrada. Watari foi para a cozinha e disse-lhe pra ficar a vontade. O ruivo subiu as escadas calmamente, entrando no quarto de Ryuuzaki e o encontrando vazio.

_- "Onde se meteu?"_ – olhou distraidamente pela janela e viu Ryuuzaki no jardim dos fundos, estava parado na chuva olhando para o céu.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, indo em direção a porta dos fundos na área de serviço.

- O que está fazendo aí, Ryuuzaki? – perguntou da porta. O moreno virou a cabeça em sua direção

O outro não ouviu. Disse mais alto, mas Ryuuzaki colocou a mão em frente ao ouvido sorrindo. Raito bufou, saiu na chuva e andou até o moreno.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou irritado.

Ryuuzaki levantou a cabeça deixando a água pingar em seu rosto

- Nada de mais. É o barulho dos sinos...

- Sinos? – Raito olhou em volta, do que estava falando? Não haviam sinos ali.

- Sim. Os sinos estão tocando muito alto hoje.

- Não fique falando asneiras – Ryuuzaki analisou Raito rapidamente.

- "_Exatamente como antes_" – pensou enquanto baixava a cabeça. Os sinos estavam realmente barulhentos.

- Vamos sair daqui. Vai acabar ficando doente com toda essa chuva.

- Preocupado com a minha saúde, Raito-kun? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Estou. Você é a única pessoa que pode fazer dupla comigo nesse trabalho idiota, não se atreva a usar doença como desculpa pra escapar – Ryuuzaki encarou Raito por alguns segundos, parecia realmente preocupado. Mas seria por ele ou pelo trabalho?

Saíram da chuva e Raito sentou-se nos degraus de uma escada da área de serviço tirando os sapatos e as meias molhadas. Ryuuzaki logo apareceu com duas toalhas, jogando uma para Raito enquanto se secava.

- Nossa... Que tempestade, não? – o moreno disse enquanto se aproximava do outro.

- É culpa sua, por ficar na chuva – Raito rebateu enquanto secava o rosto e o cabelo.

- É verdade, me desculpe.

O menor estava distraído quando sentiu algo em seus pés, olhou pra baixo e viu Ryuuzaki os segurando.

- O que está fazendo, Ryuuzaki? – perguntou.

- Achei que podia ajudá-lo, já que está se secando – respondeu o outro simplesmente.

- Não, não precisa fazer isso.

- Também faço massagem – Ryuuzaki continuou encarando o ruivo – É o mínimo que posso fazer. E sou bom nisso.

Raito teve um dejavú, se lembrava dessa situação que nunca havia acontecido antes. Corou, não sabia por que, mas aquilo era familiarmente agradável apesar de triste.

- Faça o que quiser – desviou os olhos.

- Sim.

Ryuuzaki começou a secar os pés de Raito, enquanto os apertava suavemente em lugares estratégicos fazendo pressão com as pontas dos dedos. Estava realmente melancólico naquele dia, afinal, havia sido exatamente nesse dia, há muitos anos atrás, que havia morrido. Assim como naquele dia, ouvia os sinos tocarem, sentia a mesma melancolia que havia sentido, e apesar de essa data se repetir todos os anos, esse ano parecia especial, estar ali com Raito tornava tudo ainda mais parecido com antes, tornava tudo ainda mais triste.

Raito observou o cabelo ainda molhado do moreno pingar no seu tornozelo logo após Ryuuzaki secar o local. Pegou a toalha que estava usando antes e a levou até os cabelos negros, enxugando-os.

- Ainda estão molhados – disse enquanto acariciava superficialmente os fios desgrenhados.

- Perdão.

Continuou secando os pés de Raito por alguns minutos, o silencio pairava entre eles. Parecia um momento especial, então ninguém ousava dizer nada.

- Estou triste – Ryuuzaki disse quando terminou – Temo que em breve nos separaremos.

Raito encarou o outro sem entender, _do que diabos Ryuuzaki estava falando_? Eram amigos agora, não eram? Amigos ficavam juntos, independente do que acontecesse.

- Não seja tolo. Já disse pra não ficar dizendo asneiras Lawliet– o ruivo cruzou os braços virando o rosto para o lado.

Não sabia o porquê de ter dito aquilo, apenas fluiu naturalmente. Ryuuzaki ficou novamente com aquela sensação estranha na boca do estomago, não deixou de perceber como seu nome soava lindamente vindo da boca de Raito.

- "_Não é como antes... É... Diferente"_.

Instintivamente se aproximou do mais novo fazendo Raito virar a cabeça em sua direção, mas o ruivo não o afastou, apenas o encarou nos olhos.

- Realmente gosto quando você diz meu nome – disse sem rodeios.

O rosto de Raito atingiu uma tonalidade púrpura, Ryuuzaki achou graça do embaraço do mais novo, então se afastou.

O resto do dia permaneceu mergulhado num silencio mórbido e sufocante, Raito queria dizer alguma coisa, mas Ryuuzaki parecia realmente empenhado em realizar o trabalho. Vez ou outra, um deles tentava puxar assunto, mas as palavras sempre se esgotavam antes da hora deixando o silencio ainda mais constrangedor.

Após finalizarem o trabalho, Raito tentou começar uma conversa para descobrir o que preocupava Ryuuzaki, mas não obteve sucesso. Pensou em chamar o moreno para tomar um café, mas mudou de idéia, o silencio já estava ruim demais naquela casa, num café seria pior ainda. Talvez outro dia conseguisse descobrir o problema.

Foi embora para casa, decidindo que o melhor a se fazer era deixar Ryuuzaki sozinho um pouco. A chuva havia parado e agora só restavam um céu nublado e um vento frio e cortante na cidade, Raito andou calmamente de volta para sua triste e solitária casa. Seu padrasto viajava muito por causa do trabalho e como conseqüência sempre levava sua mãe junto então Raito ficava sozinho em casa na maior parte do tempo.

- _"Rum. Pelo menos aqueles dois me mandam dinheiro pra sustentar a casa"_ – não que fosse um garoto preguiçoso, mas trabalhar e ao mesmo tempo ser o melhor da faculdade não seria nada agradável.

Chegou à porta da casa e tirou a chave nova do bolso. Haviam trocado as fechaduras desde que Raito perdera as chaves. Subiu direto pro quarto, encostando a porta ao entrar e apoiando a cabeça nela. Suspirou. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Virou-se lentamente e ao olhar pra sua cama um grito de pavor cruzou seus lábios.

- Yo, Raito. HEHE – havia uma criatura deitada em sua cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

Ele não parecia humano. Tinha o rosto branco como giz e olhos redondos e amarelos, os dentes em forma de serra estavam expostos num sorriso sarcástico, as roupas eram negras e cheias de detalhes esquisitos. Raito estava com a boca aberta de choque.

- C-c-como você... Sabe meu nome? – perguntou enquanto colava o corpo na parede, tentando ficar o mais longe possível da criatura.

- AH É! – se levantou da cama – Você não se lembra.

Raito olhou melhor o ser a sua frente. Ele era vários centímetros mais alto que Raito, tinha os ombros largos demais em relação aos quadris, os braços eram compridos e finos assim como as pernas.

- Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? – conseguiu dizer sem gaguejar miseravelmente.

- Meu nome é Ryuuku. E bem... Eu sou um shinigami.

Raito riu nervoso, aquilo era brincadeira! Só podia ser. Ou então estava em mais um daqueles sonhos perturbadores.

- Fala sério. Shinigamis não existem – Ryuuku encarou Raito por um segundo – Existem? – perguntou duvidoso por fim.

- Pode parecer meio chocante – algo na voz da criatura soou familiar a Raito, deixando-o menos amedrontado.

- Mas ainda não respondeu como sabe meu nome – Raito disse friamente.

- Somos velhos amigos, Raito. Costumávamos nos divertir bastante, HEHE.

- Não seja estúpido. Não sei do que você está falando – o ruivo sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, fingindo estar ocupado com alguma coisa.

- Eu sei. Por isso mesmo estou aqui hoje.

Raito rodou a cadeira na direção de Ryuuku.

- Como?

- Fiquei um tempão no mundo dos humanos então fiquei feliz quando voltei pro mundo shinigami – o estranho começou – Mas não pude curtir muito tempo por lá. O Destino logo me mandou uma missão complicada pra cumprir e bem, aqui estou eu – terminou naturalmente, como se estivesse contando a um amigo que saiu pra tomar sorvete.

- O destino o quê? Missão complicada? – Raito estava ficando irritado por não estar entendendo nada – Olha, eu não to nem aí se você é shinigami ou não. Mas eu enjoei desse sonho idiota.

- Baka, você não está sonhando. Eu vou explicar – disse se aproximando de Raito – mas acho melhor você permanecer sentado, Raito.

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

- Então, explique.

- Você teve uma reencarnação, hum, digamos "especial" – Ryuuku disse de uma vez.

Raito segurou o riso e fez menção de se levantar, mas parou quando outro começou a falar.

- É verdade. É meio complicado – disse coçando a cabeça – Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, você reencarnou exatamente da forma como era na outra vida. O Destino fez questão de conservar sua aparência, personalidade e até mesmo o seu nome nessa sua vida nova.

Raito notou como Ryuuku falava do tal destino de forma respeitosa, quase religiosa.

- O Destino?

- O Destino é o ser superior de todos os seres do universo, de todas as dimensões. Ele entregou aos shinigamis o poder de controlar a morte, mas é Ele quem manipula as vidas, os acasos, as coincidências. É ele quem decide quem merece uma segunda chance ou não. Ele é chamado de Deus por muitos humanos. Na verdade isso tudo é uma chatice.

Raito ficou olhando o shinigami enquanto tentava absorver aquilo tudo.

- E por que minha reencarnação foi diferente? – perguntou por fim.

- ELE decidiu que você merecia outra chance. Achou que sua vida foi vivida tão medíocre e falsamente que te deu outra oportunidade de libertar sua alma.

- O que quer dizer?

Ryuuku deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Você não foi um bom garoto, Raito, ,** você era Kira.**

Raito arregalou os olhos. Conhecia bem a história do maior assassino em série que já havia aparecido no mundo. Kira ficou famoso por matar milhares de criminosos, e alguns inocentes. Ele foi relatado nos livros de historia e todas as crianças do primário estudavam sobre ele e seus feitos. Sua verdadeira identidade nunca foi revelada ao publico, só diziam que era do Japão, e que era um louco ensandecido pelo poder. Não foi divulgada também a forma como ele conseguia causar ataques cardíacos nas vitimas.

- Eu estou ficando louco, é isso. Você não passa de uma alucinação – Raito concluiu.

- É a verdade, Raito! Você era Kira, matou todos aqueles criminosos, ficou jogando esse joguinho por muito tempo. Tsc, até teria ganhado se não tivesse sido tão pretensioso. Mas você perdeu, e teve como recompensa uma morte medíocre e solitária.

Raito balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não podia acreditar naquilo tudo.

- Você está mentindo.

- Tem que acreditar, Raito. Pra poder se libertar, ou ficará vagando pelo mundo pra sempre.

- É mentira – repetiu enquanto sentava na cama, decidindo ignorar o shinigami.

- O Destino quer que você cumpra um objetivo. Sua alma ficará livre depois disso e você poderá viver tranquilamente. Caso contrário, ficará reencarnando até cumprir sua tarefa. Perder tempo negando só vai dificultar tudo, Raito.

Ryuuku observou Raito sentado, parecia um pouco chocado, mas acabaria por acreditar, ele tinha frieza suficiente pra fazer isso.

Ryuuku suspirou, tantos seres no universo e O Destino tinha que escolher justo ele pra fazer isso? Talvez merecesse mesmo, por ter começado tudo.

_- "Isso vai ser interessante"_ – pensou.

Raito estava muito confuso, não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade, tinha que ser um sonho! Tinha que ser só um sonho! Essa história de shinigamis, reencarnações, destino, era ridícula! Era patética.

- Ei Raito.

Piscou os olhos, aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo?

- O que foi? – perguntou com a voz engasgada.

- É muita informação, sei que você não ta acreditando nem um pouco por enquanto, mas é tudo verdade.

- Cale a boca. Estou esperando esse sonho medonho acabar.

Ryuuku suspirou. Talvez Raito tenha perdido um pouco de sua malicia nesse negocio de reencarnar.

- "_Da outra vez foi bem mais fácil_" – pensou enquanto coçava o queixo com um dos dedos pontudos.

Raito pareceu se acalmar depois de alguns breves minutos, então se levantou e foi se sentar na escrivaninha. Ligou o computador e começou a vagar pela internet procurando informações sobre o caso Kira.

- Ei Raito.

- O que?

- Tem maçãs aí?

- Como? – perguntou se virando pro shinigami.

- Tem maçãs? Adoro essas coisas.

Raito levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Desde quando shinigamis comem maçãs? – disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

- HEHE, você me dava bastantes maçãs, sabe, _antes _– Ryuuku soltou sua risada esganiçada.

- Pare de falar como se fossemos amigos.

Raito desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, pegou uma cesta e colocou tantas maçãs quanto cabiam nela. Voltou ao quarto e parou de frente para o shinigami.

- Você as quer? – perguntou estendendo a cesta para Ryuuku, que levou a mão até as maçãs vermelhas.

- HEHE Quero – mas Raito afastou a cesta do shinigami.

- Então vai ter que me dizer algumas coisas.

- Como o quê?

- Como, por exemplo... – colocou o dedo no queixo, fingindo pensar – Que objetivo é esse que o tal destino quer que eu cumpra?

Ryuuku ficou, pela primeira vez, sério.

- Não posso te dizer isso.

- Sinto muito, não vai comer maçãs hoje Ryuuku – virou as costas e colocou a cesta de maçãs na escrivaninha.

- EH, espera aí Raito! Não posso te dizer ISSO, mas posso talvez te dizer outras coisas.

Raito sorriu satisfeito e virou novamente de frente pra Ryuuku.

- Como o quê?

- Me deixe pensar – coçou novamente o queixo com um dos dedos pontudos – Que tal se eu te disser que você não está, hum, sozinho nessa missão.

O ruivo observou o outro atentamente.

- Explique.

- Há outra pessoa envolvida, alguém especial como você. Quero dizer, alguém que teve uma reencarnação especial como você.

Raito se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Me diga mais.

- Ora, primeiro me passe umas maçãs. Então te conto o resto.

Entregou apenas uma maçã para o shinigami, afirmando que só teria mais delas se dissesse tudo.

- HEHE. Raito, você sabe quem é. É até bom que já estejam amiguinhos, afinal vão ter que se unir – Ryuuku disse após dar uma mordida na maçã.

- Como? – parou um instante -... Você está se referindo a... Ryuuzaki? – foi a única pessoa que passou por sua cabeça.

- Bingo Raito. Você não está tão lerdo assim afinal – e Ryuuku mais uma vez riu.

- Não pode ser – Raito não conseguia entender – Por quê?

- Vocês se conheceram na outra vida. Mas não eram tão... Hum... _Íntimos_ assim. HEHE – o shinigami disse maliciosamente.

Raito pensou um pouco. Ryuuku disse que Ryuuzaki e ele se conheciam, mas que não eram próximos. Se Ryuuzaki estava aqui nessa outra vida com ele novamente era porque tinha de alguma forma marcado sua vida antes, mas se não tinham sido amigos, só podiam ser então...

-... Inimigos – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Até que fazia sentido, pelo menos isso explicaria a rivalidade sobrenatural deles.

- É... Digamos que era uma _relação_ meio complicada – Ryuuku disse maliciosamente de novo dando sua risada de escárnio logo em seguida.

- Isso está ficando complicado. Como ele pode ter sido meu inimi- Quer dizer, inimigo de Kira? Era louco ou algo assim?

- É, talvez você esteja subestimando o esquisitinho. E sabe, tem um detalhe muito interessante sobre essa história toda. HEHE.

- E o que é?

Ryuuku se aproximou de Raito, rindo debochadamente.

- _Ele se lembra de absolutamente tudo_, Raito. Ele se lembra da outra vida como se não tivesse morrido.

O menor arregalou os olhos. Ryuuzaki havia sido seu inimigo na outra vida, tudo bem, mas se lembrava de tudo? E nunca contara nada pra ele? Nem mesmo quando se diziam amigos?

Raito se afastou do shinigami furiosamente, socando a escrivaninha com força.

- NÃO PODE SER! – jogou todos os objetos do móvel ao chão.

Ryuuku encarou Raito atônito. Não esperava essa reação do ruivo.

- "_Xiii. Acho que não devia ter feito isso..._" – pensou enquanto observava o humano destruir praticamente o quarto inteiro – "_Estranho... Esse Raito é muito estranho_".

Raito desceu as escadas correndo, abrindo a porta da casa com um chute e disparando pela rua como um foguete. Queria olhar pra cara de Ryuuzaki, queria segurar seu pescoço com as mãos a apertá-lo até que aquela pele pálida se tornasse roxa. Como ousava enganá-lo assim? Confiou nele, acreditou que eram amigos. Mas Ryuuzaki provavelmente só estava usando-o para cumprir seu _objetivo _idiota_._ Rangeu os dentes de raiva.

Chegou até a casa do mais velho. A conversa com o shinigami havia levado horas embora parecesse terem se passado apenas minutos, já era noite e apenas uma luz fraca brilhava no andar de cima da casa. Socou a porta de entrada insistentemente até que passos apressados foram ouvidos. Watari apareceu de pijama na porta.

- Raito-san, algum problema? – perguntou preocupado ao ver o olhar de fúria no garoto.

- Lawliet – sibilou enquanto adentrava a casa sem ser convidado.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e não se preocupou em bater na porta do moreno, chutou a placa de madeira fazendo-a bater com força contra a parede do quarto. Ryuuzaki estava sentado no sofá lendo um livro.

- Raito-kun? – chamou.

Raito andou furiosamente até o mais velho, pegou-o pela gola da camisa branca erguendo-o até que seus olhos estivessem na mesma altura.

- Maldito! – gritou enquanto chacoalhava Ryuuzaki pela camisa.

Ryuuzaki continuou sem expressão enquanto Raito gritava coisas sem nexo.

- Eu confiei em você! Pensei que éramos amigos! MALDITO! – chacoalhou o outro ainda mais.

- Chega – Ryuuzaki sibilou em resposta, se livrando das mãos de Raito – O que está acontecendo?

- O que está acontecendo? Que tal... Hum... Não sei... Reencarnação, Kira. Te lembra alguma coisa Lawliet?

Ryuuzaki parou. Então finalmente tinha acontecido? O momento esperado chegou enfim, turbulento e confuso como imaginou que seria. Raito estava furioso ali diante dele. Entendia o ruivo, afinal, sabia de tudo desde o começo e o outro tinha direito de se sentir traído por não ter sido avisado de nada. Sua expressão se suavizou.

- Vamos conv- Ryuuzaki não teve tempo de terminar, Raito o atingiu em cheio com um soco no rosto.

O moreno caiu sentado no sofá de couro. Encarou Raito friamente e logo revidou acertando um chute em cheio no queixo do ruivo. Os dois levantaram e ficaram alguns segundos se encarando.

- Você devia ter me contado! – Raito vociferou.

- Eu não podia. Tinha que esperar o momento certo.

- Momento certo? Claro... tudo isso fazia parte do seu joguinho – Raito sentia o sangue correndo feito lava em suas veias – Só estava me usando pra conseguir alguma recompensa.

Ryuuzaki arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Raito se sentiu usado? Patético. Será que ele não entendia? Jamais seria capaz de usá-lo, eles tinham um objetivo pra cumprir juntos. Sentiu raiva, como Raito ousava duvidar assim dele?

- Conseguir alguma recompensa? – o moreno disse com raiva – Como o quê, por exemplo?

- A libertação da sua maldita alma, por exemplo! – quase cuspiu as palavras na cara de Ryuuzaki.

- Não seja tão patético, Raito – respondeu friamente.

Raito cerrou os punhos de raiva e os dois voaram pra cima um do outro ao mesmo tempo, trocaram socos e chutes enquanto quebravam toda a mobília do quarto de Ryuuzaki. Watari se assustou com o barulho vindo do andar de cima e correu para o quarto do mais jovem, a porta estava escancarada então colocou apenas a cabeça pra dentro do quarto, observando os dois garotos brigarem furiosamente.

- Algum problema, senhor Lawliet? – perguntou preocupado enquanto os outros dois se levantavam do chão.

Ryuuzaki encarou o ainda furioso Raito com os olhos injetados de raiva, o ruivo retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Nenhum problema, Watari. Raito está de saída, acompanhe-o até a porta – disse sem tirar os olhos do mais novo.

Raito ajeitou a camisa e limpou o sangue da boca com as costas da mão antes de se virar e andar em direção a porta do quarto.

- Não precisa me acompanhar, sei muito bem onde fica a saída – passou reto por Watari e virou a cabeça pro moreno antes de sair – Traidor maldito.

Ryuuzaki ouviu a porta da casa bater com força, denunciando que Raito já havia ido embora. Caiu sentado no chão, tremendo de nervoso e raiva. Jamais imaginaria que Raito faria esse escândalo todo, nem que iria até sua casa agredi-lo. Passou as duas mãos pelo rosto suado e percebeu que alguns cortes leves sangravam um pouco. Bufou irritado.

- Vai precisar de alguns curativos, Lawliet-sama – Watari disse enquanto entrava no banheiro da suíte, trazendo um kit de primeiros socorros em seguida.

- Estou bem.

Watari o conduziu até o sofá de couro preto, obrigando Ryuuzaki a se sentar da forma normal – o que deixou o outro mais irritado ainda. Ignorou os protestos do mais novo e fez os curativos necessários enquanto tentava suavemente acalmar o moreno.

- Raito só está chocado. Dê algum tempo a ele.

- Ele passou dos limites. Raito continua ingrato como antes.

- Pense bem, Lawliet – Watari começou docemente – Nessa vida, assim como na outra, Raito era muito solitário e pela primeira vez ele teve um amigo de verdade, você. É normal que ele se sinta traído por você não ter contado tudo a ele, dê um tempo para que ele possa absorver tudo. Tenho certeza que quando ele estiver calmo, o senhor vai poder explicar a situação e Raito entenderá.

Ryuuzaki ficou encarando o nada enquanto pensava no que Watari dissera. Entendia a confusão que devia estar na cabeça de Raito agora, afinal o mais novo não havia sido preparado como ele. Para Ryuuzaki tudo tinha sido um processo lento e gradativo, primeiro os sonhos, depois os dejavu's e por fim as visões. Não se lembrava exatamente quando, mas chegou um ponto em que sabia de tudo, se lembrava da outra vida como se a estivesse vivendo ainda. Com Raito havia sido diferente, tudo aconteceu de uma hora pra outra; Entendia o fato de estar perturbado, mas isso não amenizava a raiva que sentia por ter sido acusado tão injustamente. _Traidor maldito_... As palavras ecoaram novamente em sua cabeça, fazendo-a latejar.

Estava tão irritado que não sentia a mínima vontade de ajudar Raito agora, queria deixar o outro a própria sorte, deixá-lo enlouquecer. Suspirou. Sabia que não podia abandoná-lo, era sua missão cuidar de Raito e eles tinham algo a fazer, tinha que se acalmar e ter paciência. Suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos. Teriam muito o quê conversar, mas primeiro precisava de um bom banho.

* * *

><p>Raito voltou pra casa correndo, bater em Ryuuzaki não diminuiu sua raiva, parecia apenas tê-la inflado ainda mais. Socou e chutou todos os objetos que pôde até chegar ao quarto, Ryuuku ainda estava lá comendo suas maçãs, ignorou-o e pegou suas roupas pra tomar banho. Ao entrar no banheiro permitiu que algumas lagrimas de raiva caíssem de seus olhos, nunca havia se decepcionado com alguém. Olhou-se no espelho e passou os dedos suavemente pelas marcas arroxeadas e pelos cortes superficiais, havia apanhado tanto quanto havia batido. Apertou os dentes.<p>

- "_Empatamos de novo?"_ – perguntou-se com raiva. Será que nunca poderiam nomear o vencedor?

Um fluxo de pensamentos invadiu sua cabeça, queria parar, mas não conseguia, os pensamentos simplesmente brotavam e floresciam em sua mente por vontade própria. Se eles haviam sido inimigos e Ryuuzaki se lembrava de tudo, então provavelmente o outro só havia se aproximado pra poder prejudicá-lo de alguma forma. Nunca havia confiado em ninguém, e quando o fez acabou se arrependendo. Queria sumir, virar pó ou fumaça e desaparecer. Deixou a água quente escorrer por seu corpo relaxando os músculos tensos pela briga, amanhã seria outro dia, pensaria em outras coisas e esqueceria essa loucura.

Quando saiu do banheiro Ryuuku ainda estava em seu quarto. Não gostava daquele sorriso sarcástico no rosto do shinigami, de alguma forma aquilo era muito irritante.

- Por que está aqui ainda? – perguntou friamente ao fechar a porta do quarto.

- Não tem outra forma de conseguir maçãs aqui no mundo dos humanos, Raito.

- Por que é tão obcecado assim? – perguntou sem estar realmente interessado na resposta.

- Elas são... Como vocês humanos dizem... _docinhas_. HEHE.

Raito suspirou. Não sabia o que era mais ridículo, acreditar que essa situação era verdade ou aquele shinigami estranho.

- Faça o que quiser, mas saia da minha cama e me deixe dormir.

O shinigami obedeceu e saiu da cama de Raito. Teria que ficar alguns dias de olho no garoto, caso contrário O Destino o castigaria severamente, já tinha certeza que ouviria umas boas sobre ter causado toda essa confusão com o detetivezinho. Mas afinal, que culpa tinha de os humanos serem tão imprevisíveis? Não fazia idéia de que Raito reagiria tão violentamente, pelo menos não era assim que o Raito de _antes_ costumava agir. Observou Raito pegar no sono rapidamente, estava realmente esgotado.

- Raito, Raito... – observou o ruivo dormindo um sono pesado – Vocês terão muito o quê fazer, HEHE. Serão capazes de trabalhar juntos? Ou vão se matar de novo?

Ryuuku observou a lua brilhando alta no céu, que estava azul escuro como um manto bordado de pedras brilhantes, nem parecia que mais cedo havia chovido bastante.

_A tempestade estava passando? Ou essa era só a calmaria antes do verdadeiro temporal?_

...

Fim do segundo Capitulo.

* * *

><p>HAHA! Não acharam que eles iam ficar amiguinhos por muito tempo não é?<p>

Bom, primeiramente eu quero muito agradecer às pessoas que me mandaram reviews, é realmente muito gratificante saber que pelo menos alguém leu isso aqui! E como eu disse, vou escrever enquanto houverem leitores, então continuem me dizendo o que acham!

Estou feliz também porque quando pensei nessa história, alguns pontos estavam nebulosos pra mim, mas tenho tido bastante ideias e acho que vou conseguir desenvolver e trabalhar todos os pontos necessários, é só ter um pouco de paciência, afinal ainda sou principiante, hehe.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. O 3° capitulo já está em andamento.

Kissus, JaNe! :D


	3. Angeline

Oi pessoa! Desculpem o meu super atraso, esse capitulo demorou muito mais do que eu esperava e foi realmente muito difícil terminá-lo. Mas, graças as reviews dos meus amados leitores, consegui escrever. Esse capitulo foi especialmente difícil de escrever pois eu não havia preenchido algumas coisas na minha cabeça sobre a história futuramente, tive algumas idéias e me esforcei ao máximo para passar pro papel. Não sei se isso vai corresponder as expectativas de vocês, mas espero que gostem. Ah, só pra lembrar, muitas coisas ainda vão ser esclarecidas, ok? :D

_-"Bla bla bla" –_ pensamento

- Bla bla bla – fala normal

**Avisos:** Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem [ainda :9]. Essa Fic foi escrita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso 2:** Essa Fic possui conteúdo Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Aviso 3: **O enredo se passa após o enredo original de DN, a historia ficará mais clara no decorrer dos episódios.

Boa Leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><em>No ultimo capitulo...<em>

"_Raito sorriu, mas era um sorriso diferente que Ryuuzaki nunca havia visto antes, e então lhe estendeu a mão direita_

_- Amigos? –perguntou._

_Ryuuzaki hesitou – por um espaço de tempo tão curto que Raito não percebeu – mas apertou a mão do outro firmemente._

_- Amigos__ "_

_(...)_

"_- Você devia ter me contado! – vociferou._

_Raito cerrou os punhos de raiva e os dois voaram pra cima um do outro ao mesmo tempo, trocaram socos e chutes enquanto quebravam toda a mobília do quarto de Ryuuzaki. Watari se assustou com o barulho vindo do andar de cima e correu para o quarto do mais jovem, a porta estava escancarada então colocou apenas a cabeça pra dentro do quarto, observando os dois garotos brigarem furiosamente._

_- Algum problema, senhor Lawliet? – perguntou preocupado enquanto os outros dois se levantavam do chão._

_Ryuuzaki encarou o ainda furioso Raito com os olhos injetados de raiva, o ruivo retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade._

_- Nenhum problema, Watari. Raito está de saída, acompanhe-o até a porta"._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 - Angeline<strong>

Raito acordou pouco disposto no dia seguinte, ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo e sua maior vontade era ficar na cama para sempre. Suspirou.

- "_Eu não sou um covarde, eu não preciso de ninguém" _Eu vou encarar isso.

Levantou-se, pegou suas roupas e foi até o banheiro. Estava determinado, descobriria tudo o que pudesse sobre sua vida anterior, e sozinho, sem a ajuda do maldito Ryuuzaki. Voltou para o quarto e novamente se deparou com Ryuuku.

- Yo Raito! HEHE.

Ignorou o shinigami e se sentou em frente ao computador. Seja lá quem Yagami Raito tenha sido, com certeza acharia alguma pista. Começou procurando informações sobre o caso Kira, achou diversos sites cultuando o que chamavam de "The Kira Justice", mas nenhum deles oferecia informações realmente importantes.

- "_Kuso. Isso tudo é inútil, nenhum site parece levar isso a sério..._" – apoiou o rosto na mão, tinha que se concentrar – "_O shinigami deixou claro, não vai me dizer nada"._

Continuou vasculhando pela internet insistentemente, era domingo, poderia ficar o dia inteiro ali. Estava começando a desanimar quando finalmente, depois de duas horas de pesquisa, achou um site que chamou sua atenção. Parecia ser um site destinado a casos singulares.

"_Caso Kira. Justiça ou assassinato?_

_O maior serial killer que a história já conheceu matou centenas de criminosos condenados. Não se sabe até hoje sua identidade ou seu método, a única informação que temos é que tudo começou na região de __**Kantou**__, no Japão"._

- "_Kantou?"_ – pensou entusiasmado.

Imediatamente seu cérebro começou a trabalhar intensamente, fazendo suposições que eram acompanhadas pelas pesquisas de Raito. Depois de alguns segundos conseguiu encontrar o site da maior faculdade de Kantou.

- _"Ryuuku disse que o destino me conservou, então é obvio que eu era o melhor na escola também. Vou encontrar algo no site da faculdade, afinal ela é a melhor da região, devo ter estudado lá"_.

Deixou escapar um palavrão quando foi barrado pela segurança do site. Só tinha acesso aqueles que eram alunos, professores ou integrantes da faculdade de alguma forma. Sorriu, estava realmente louco por um desafio. Dobrou as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e estralou os dedos, em seguida começou a digitar rapidamente enquanto os olhos pareciam vidrados no monitor.

- Ei Raito.

- O que? – perguntou, sem parar o trabalho.

- O que você ta fazendo? – Ryuuku se aproximou do ruivo, olhando curioso para o computador.

Faziam horas que Raito estava sentado ali, digitando e lendo, digitando e lendo, o shinigami tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento os olhos do humano poderiam saltar de suas orbitas.

- Estou hackeando o site da faculdade. Não sou programador e nenhum nerd da computação, mas acho que posso fazer isso.

Ryuuku observou Raito trabalhar meticulosamente para conseguir acessar as informações do site.

- Consegui – disse indiferente ao finalmente quebrar a segurança do sistema.

Correu os dedos suavemente pelo teclado, digitando seu próprio nome. Para sua surpresa encontrou 1 resultado para a pesquisa "Yagami Raito". Então estava certo, havia mesmo estudado naquela faculdade. Era só clicar no resultado e poderia descobrir mais sobre sua vida anterior. Mas por que estava hesitando?

- _"O que eu vou ver agora... Será capaz de mudar tudo, tudo o qual acreditei minha vida toda"_.

Tamborilou os dedos na escrivaninha, deveria ou não? Fechou os olhos e apertou a ponte do nariz por alguns segundos. Faria isso, prometeu que descobriria. Abriu os olhos e clicou em seu nome no site lentamente. A página carregou e Raito sentiu seu queixo cair... E lá estava ele na foto, quer dizer, sabia que não era _ele_ ali naquela foto, mas com certeza era alguém _muito parecido_, idêntico.

- Como...? – tocou a tela do computador com a ponta dos dedos.

Observou a foto mais atentamente. Havia algo de diferente naquele Raito, ele tinha a pela clara como a sua, seu cabelo no mesmo tom caramelo avermelhado também lhe caía pela testa, usava o mesmo estilo de roupa formal que ele e tinha a mesma expressão séria que conhecia tão bem em seu rosto, mas ainda assim era diferente. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho.

- Como pode... Ser tão igual a mim? – perguntou a si mesmo enquanto tocava o próprio rosto.

E então focalizou seus olhos, estavam mais abertos do que o normal, assustados, então de repente algo faiscou em sua mente. Era isso. Correu de volta pro quarto e sentou-se em frente ao computador rapidamente, observou a foto novamente e dessa vez pôde ver a sutil diferença. O Raito da foto tinha um olhar diferente, era duro, imponente, _ameaçador_, o que era muito diferente do seu olhar que – embora pudesse ser um pouco arrogante e cínico– ainda era de certa forma, _inocente._ Sorriu um pouco, estava aliviado por saber que havia diferenças.

- Ei Raito. Não seria muito mais fácil se vo-!

- Fique quieto Ryuuku. Está me atrapalhando – cortou o shinigami antes que terminasse de falar.

Voltou a encarar a página do site, dessa vez para anotar as outras informações. Ali havia nome, idade, endereço, telefone, nomes dos pais, algumas informações acadêmicas – não pode evitar ficar orgulhoso ao ver que era tão genial na outra vida quanto era nessa – e por fim, no final da página havia uma pequena mensagem em sua homenagem.

"_Ao melhor aluno que esta instituição já teve. Um bom garoto, honesto, gentil e portador de uma das mais brilhantes mentes que todos aqui já viram. Descanse em paz._

_ Corpo Docente Faculdade Federal de Kantou"._

Sentiu sua expressão cair, provavelmente ninguém soube o verdadeiro porquê de sua morte. Será que alguém se preocupou em ao menos investigar? Certamente não. Que desculpa a policia havia dado? Acidente? Suicídio? Vitima de assalto a mão armada? Sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao imaginar o que aconteceria se soubessem o verdadeiro motivo.

Não conseguiu descobrir muitas coisas naquele site, mas estava satisfeito, pelo menos havia conseguido alguns nomes, alguns números de telefone e um endereço. Deveria ir até lá?

- "_Se eu for até lá, e alguém da minha antiga família me reconhecer, será uma confusão e tanto. Tenho que pensar em outra forma" _– colocou a mão no queixo.

Tinha que pensar em alguma forma de tentar contato com sua antiga família, mas sem mostrar seu rosto. Imaginou como alguém reagiria ao vê-lo, ou pior ainda, ao saber seu nome, ninguém acreditaria em tanta coincidência. Rangeu os dentes. Será que realmente não conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho? Fechou os olhos. Não podia admitir isso, faria aquilo de qualquer maneira, seu orgulho não permitiria ajuda, principalmente se ela viesse de Ryuuzaki.

Pensar no moreno fez subitamente uma tristeza se apoderar de Raito, não queria admitir, mas estava se sentindo sozinho. Olhou pela janela, o sol estava brilhando fracamente apesar do tempo nublado. Se lembrou dos últimos domingos, aqueles que passara com Ryuuzaki, se lembrou de como se sentiu leve, e de como havia se divertido com as manias e esquisitices do mais velho.

_Flashback on_

_- Ei Ryuuzaki! Vai precisar de bem mais que isso se quiser me vencer! – o ruivo gritou para o mais velho enquanto rebatia a pequena bola amarela com sua raquete._

_Ryuuzaki pulou na bola a tempo, rebatendo-a de volta pro outro lado do campo. O jogo seguiu acirrado, ambos estavam dando o melhor de si. _

_- Relaxe, Raito-kun. É só um jogo – Ryuuzaki disse com sua voz tediosa._

_Mas Raito entendeu aquilo como um incentivo e algumas jogadas depois conseguiu desempatar o jogo, vencendo o mais velho por 1 ponto de diferença._

_- Ganhei! Você não é de nada mesmo, Ryuuzaki – disse brincando enquanto se aproximava do amigo._

_- Como o previsto, você me venceu – respondeu sem se surpreender – Tênis não é meu forte – concluiu com o polegar nos lábios._

_Raito sorriu para o moreno e ganhou um sorriso tímido em resposta. Era sempre muito difícil fazer com que Ryuuzaki alterasse sua expressão vazia, os momentos em que sorria eram sempre cheios de significado e causavam em Raito uma sensação agradável._

_- Quer um sorvete? – perguntou, apontando o quiosque com a cabeça._

_- __**Um**__ sorvete? – Ryuuzaki respondeu ironicamente, rodando os olhos. _

_Raito riu e em seguida puxou o moreno pela manga da camisa até a barraquinha de sorvete, mesmo sabendo que Ryuuzaki devoraria pelo menos meia dúzia de casquinhas._

_Flashback off_

Ryuuzaki fazia realmente muito falta. Nunca se importou em ficar sozinho, mas depois que provara o sabor da amizade, a solidão parecia insuportável, como um manto negro e pesado sobre sua vida, estava brigado com seu único amigo há apenas um dia e já se sentia sufocado o suficiente para se permitir ficar triste. Não tinha motivos para negar isso a si mesmo, mesmo que ninguém jamais ficasse sabendo.

* * *

><p>- O senhor não devia ir atrás dele?<p>

- O quê? – perguntou distraído.

Não estavam conversando e a pergunta súbita o deixou confuso, apesar de saber sobre o que se tratava. Já haviam se passado três dias desde que Raito e ele tinham brigado. Era segunda-feira e o mais novo não apareceu na faculdade, o que deixou Ryuuzaki preocupado, como conseqüência estava comendo todo o estoque de doces desde que chegara em casa.

- Acho melhor dar um tempo a ele, como você disse – levou a colher melecada de chantilly até a boca.

Não queria admitir pra Watari que estava com medo. Medo de procurá-lo, e de sua possível reação, uma dose de fúria já havia sido mais do que suficiente para perceber que Raito não estava meramente chateado. Suspirou. Sabia plenamente que as coisas seriam difíceis, mas jamais em sua vida imaginou que se sentiria tão mal por não ter mais a amizade de Raito.

Watari saiu do quarto, deixando o mais novo afundado em pensamentos. Devido a toda sua experiência conseguia ter uma noção do que se passava entre os dois jovens que eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão distintos em todas as suas particularidades, via o brilho nos olhos de Lawliet ao falar em Raito e tinha certeza que jamais vira o "filho" assim por causa de nenhuma garota. Não iria interferir, deixaria que os dois descobrissem sozinhos.

Sentou-se na cama largado – sem sua habitual posição – ao ver Watari sair pela porta. Estava exausto, desde o dia da briga não conseguira pregar os olhos durante um segundo sequer, pensava em Raito e em o que ele poderia estar fazendo, o que estaria pensando e o que estaria _tramando_, principalmente. Sabia que o mais novo não ficaria parado. Saiu no fim de semana, andando vagamente pelos lugares que sabia que o outro gostava de ir, mas nem sinal de Raito. Ficou preocupado e pensou em ir até a casa do ruivo, mas desistiu. Pela primeira vez em _duas_ vidas estava assustado, tinha medo de ter perdido de vez.

Estava olhando o nada quando sentiu uma presença no quarto, focalizou os olhos na figura assombrosa a sua frente.

- Shinigami? – perguntou a si mesmo sem alterar a expressão.

- Como sabe? HEHE.

- Algo em você me lembra Remu, uma shinigami que conheci.

- AH. Remu... Foi mesmo idiota, dar a vida assim... – respondeu enquanto andava pelo quarto.

- Quem é você? E o que quer aqui? – perguntou calmamente.

- Me desculpe a grosseria, HEHE. Meu nome é Ryuuku – o shinigami respondeu com os olhos estáticos.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Ryuuzaki. Estava acostumado desde a outra vida com as coisas sobrenaturais, mas isso não o impedia de sentir uma dose de pânico na boca do estomago ao fitar aquela criatura estranha. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre ele.

- O que faz aqui Ryuuku?

- Não se preocupe. Não vim fazer mal a você, nem nada. Vim aqui falar de Raito, HEHE – os olhos do moreno estreitaram um milímetro ao ouvir o nome do ruivo.

- Raito?

- Sim. Eu fui o escolhido d'O Destino para fazer a revelação e bla bla bla, sabe como é.

- _Você_ fez a revelação?

Refletiu. Com Raito tudo havia sido diferente mesmo. Ryuuzaki não precisou de ninguém para lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo, deduziu por si só e logo em seguida teve um sonho estranho com um senhor particularmente simpático. Agora entendia o porquê do choque de Raito, ficaria perturbado também se uma criatura como aquela chegasse do além e começasse a falar coisas sobre reencarnação, Kira e etc.

- Qual o problema com Raito? – perguntou por fim. Esforçando-se para esconder a curiosidade.

- Ele anda um pouco _obcecado_, passa o dia todo pesquisando sobre sua vida anterior – Ryuuku respondeu sério.

- E isso é ruim? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- _Esse_ não é o problema, afinal, ele não descobriu muito – o shinigami enfatizou – O problema é que ele se recusa a aceitar a sua ajuda no objetivo. Você sabe o que vocês têm que fazer, não sabe?

Ryuuzaki encarou o nada por alguns instantes, se lembrando vagamente do sonho com o senhor simpático.

- Sim. _O caderno_.

- Se não fizerem isso juntos, não vai adiantar nada. Só vai deixar o _velhote _ainda mais irritado.

- Mas Raito não sabe, não é? – perguntou enquanto andava pelo quarto lentamente.

- Não.

- Então por que está tão _preocupado_? – descarregou toda a intensidade do seu olhar no shinigami.

Ryuuku piscou os grandes olhos redondos de uma forma cômica. A boca dele posicionada naquilo que parecia um sorriso só fazia com que o rosto dele parecesse ainda mais macabro.

- Não me leve a mal, detetivezinho – disse por fim – Não estou a favor de vocês, mas não estou contra também. É que só posso sair do mundo humano quando vocês dois se entenderem e começarem a trabalhar juntos. Então quanto mais rápido vocês fizerem as pazes, mais rápido posso sair daqui. Não que eu não goste daqui, afinal, aqui tem **maçãs** docinhas, mas até shinigamis precisam de um pouco de sossego às vezes, HEHE.

Ryuuzaki continuou com a expressão vazia, inalterável, mas prestou muita atenção em tudo o que o shinigami disse. De repente seus olhos ficaram vazios e então pôde ver uma cena diante de seus olhos, uma repetição fiel a verdadeira. Era como se estivesse vivendo aquilo de novo. Já se acostumara com os dejavus.

"_Você sabia L? Shinigamis só comem maçãs."_

Viu com clareza os papéis, as palavras que os criminosos haviam escrito antes de morrer, e então a mensagem subliminar, escrita sutilmente para que somente ele percebesse, como uma provocação. Seus olhos se focalizaram novamente no presente, caindo sob o shinigami.

- Ryuuku – chamou.

- O que? – respondeu o outro, coçando o queixo com um dos dedos pontudos.

- Qual é, exatamente, a sua ligação com Raito?

O shinigami fitou Ryuuzaki com os olhos amarelos.

- Como assim?

- Você acabou de dizer que gosta do mundo humano porque aqui tem maçãs, hum, _docinhas_ – disse enquanto andava em círculos no quarto, tentando não dispersar o pensamento – Kira, na outra vida, me deixou uma mensagem dizendo _"Você sabia L? Shinigamis só comem maçãs"_, sei que isso não significava absolutamente nada, era apenas um teste. Raito queria ver o quanto podia controlar os criminosos antes da morte. Mas sabe, sempre me perguntei se havia algum motivo pra ele escrever justamente _isso_, ou então, o que estava pensando quando escreveu. Quando encontrei Remu, ela me disse que shinigamis não comem maçãs, e que não precisam comer. O que me faz pensar que gostar de maçãs é uma particularidade sua.

Ryuuku escutou atentamente enquanto Ryuuzaki fazia suas suposições e explicava. Conseguiu entender onde ele queria chegar.

- HEHE. Talvez eu tenha te subestimado, detetivezinho. É mais esperto do que pensei.

- Supondo que cada caderno tenha seu shinigami. Diria que há uma chance de 96% de você ser o verdadeiro dono do caderno que Kira usava.

- É... Tudo bem. Você me pegou. É verdade, fui eu quem jogou o caderno no mundo humano.

- Por quê? – o moreno perguntou. Não entendia o motivo de o shinigami ter feito aquilo.

- Eu tava um pouco entediado. Queria observar a reação do humano que achasse o Death Note.

- Você jogou um caderno assassino no mundo dos humanos, causando a morte de milhares de pessoas, _causando a morte de Raito_, só porque estava entediado?

Ryuuzaki não gritou, nem mudou a expressão, mas algo no tom de sua voz fez com que Ryuuku percebesse sua fúria. O shinigami não deixou de notar a forma como o garoto pareceu _mais_ irritado quando citou a morte de Raito.

- Não fui o primeiro shinigami a fazer isso. O fato de justamente Raito tê-lo encontrado foi uma infeliz coincidência, assim como o fato dele ter se tornado um serial killer.

O silêncio preencheu o quarto, Ryuuzaki estava absorto em seus pensamentos, tentava imaginar Ryuuku e Raito na outra vida, tentava recriar todas as cenas com a presença do shinigami. Se soubesse da existência dele, teria mudado alguma coisa? Jamais saberia, agora era tarde. Pensar no passado era uma mania insistente e inútil, não adiantava nada, tinha que pensar no presente e no futuro.

- Por que está aqui ainda? – perguntou quando se deu conta da presença de Ryuuku. Estava irritado e queria ficar só.

- Tenho mais um recado d'O Destino pra você. HEHE.

Olhou o shinigami com os olhos frios numa paciência cuidadosamente forjada, não queria transparecer a aversão que sentia pelo jeito estranho de Ryuuku, que até parecia se divertir com toda a situação. Esperou a resposta que veio logo.

- Segundo o velhote, essa é a ultima chance de Raito – disse num tom sombrio.

- _Ultima_ chance?

- Sim. Não conte isso pra ele, pode ser traumatizante. Mas a alma dele não tem mais forças pra reencarnar, se a libertação não acontecer nessa vida, ele se tornará um fantasma e ficará vagando entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos por toda a eternidade.

- Entendo – disse colocando o polegar nos lábios – E quanto a mim?

- Você? – disse ironicamente enquanto se virava em direção à parede – HEHE. Tem muita sorte, sua alma é forte detetivezinho. Agora tenho que ir. Sayonara!

E antes mesmo que Ryuuzaki pudesse cobrar uma explicação mais detalhada, Ryuuku atravessou a parede do quarto e sumiu. O moreno caiu sentado na cama, exausto pela conversa longa e cheia e informações. Agora mais do que nunca, precisava fazer as pazes com Raito, ou pelo menos convencê-lo a trabalharem juntos, era tudo ou nada. Havia feito uma promessa, não a quebraria.

* * *

><p>"<em>What a shame, we all became such fragile broken things,<em>_  
><em>_a memory remains...__just a tiny spark.__  
><em>_I give it all my oxygen__to let the flames begin, so let the flames begin__  
><em>_Oh glory, OH GLORY!" _***1**

(...)

Andou calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos até o grande portão da faculdade. Não prestava atenção no caminho, fazia tudo automaticamente, só havia uma única coisa em sua mente: Kira. Desde que havia descoberto tudo não fazia outra coisa a não ser pesquisar, mal dormia, não saía de casa e vez ou outra faltava na faculdade. Não se importava mais com isso, tudo o que queria era descobrir a verdade, a qualquer custo.

- Raito-san! – alguém lhe chamou ao longe.

Olhou para trás e viu uma garota correndo em sua direção. Ele era magra e pequena, o cabelo repicado dava um ar rebelde aos fios louros platinados, vestia uma calça jeans acompanhada de camiseta e tênis. Ela tinha um estilo particular de se vestir, e embora fosse algo um pouco Rock'n Roll demais pro seu gosto, ela lhe parecia extremamente feminina.

- Midori-chan. Quanto tempo – cumprimentou a colega.

- Andou sumido. Fazendo algo de errado? – piscou um olho maliciosamente pra Raito.

Midori foi uma das colegas de Raito desde a infância e acompanhou toda sua rixa com Ryuuzaki desde o começo e nunca tentou esconder seu desafeto pelo mesmo. Comprava todas as brigas e discussões de Raito, chegava a ser mais ofensiva que o próprio. Ela era extremamente estourada.

- Não – respondeu friamente. A verdade era que Raito nunca foi próximo de ninguém. Midori era indiferente para ele – Problemas pessoais.

- Entendo.

Os dois continuaram caminhando em direção a faculdade enquanto conversavam. Raito percebeu claramente um par de olhos sobre si, sabia que uma certa pessoa observava todos os seus movimentos de longe.

- Sabe Raito – a garota se agarrou ao seu braço – Podíamos sair na sexta à noite. Faz tempo que não conversamos, apesar de estudarmos juntos...

O ruivo estava prestes a recusar o pedido, mas notou que estavam passando bem em frente dos olhos curiosos que insistiam em vigiá-lo. Não pôde evitar o sorriso maldoso que se formou em seu rosto.

- Claro Mi-chan. Conheço um lugar perfeito – tentou parecer empolgado com aquilo.

- Ah Raito-san! Fico tão feliz! – a garota pareceu se iluminar diante de sua afirmativa.

Sentiu vontade de sair correndo e fugir, não acreditava que aquela garota havia acreditado na sua falsa empolgação. Quando percebeu, lá estava ela lhe agarrando pela cintura possessivamente, tentou se livrar delicadamente e sem ofendê-la, não adiantou. Sentiu um jato de calor em suas costas e olhou na direção do banco onde Ryuuzaki estava sentado, o moreno lhe lançava um olhar tão maligno e furioso que chegava a queimá-lo. Como resposta, lançou seu melhor sorriso, deixando o outro ainda mais irritado.

Raito não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar tentando provocar Ryuuzaki, sabia menos ainda o porquê de aquilo ter funcionado. Não era como se estivessem tendo uma crise de ciúme um do outro. Corou. É claro que não, isso era coisa de namorados. E não gostava de homens, e mesmo que gostasse, jamais namoraria alguém esquisito como Ryuuzaki. Bufou irritado. Até seus pensamentos pareciam conspirar contra ele!

- Er, tenho que ir pra aula agora Midori. Até mais! – não estava sendo fácil se livrar daquela garota.

- Ah, tudo bem. Me pegue às sete na sexta! – gritou de longe para que o ruivo ouvisse.

Apenas acenou com a mão, ainda de costas, para que a garota soubesse que havia entendido. Midori podia ser uma boa pessoa, mas era irritantemente pegajosa. Não fazia idéia de como sairia vivo daquilo.

* * *

><p><em>Riiing Ring. Riiing, ring.<em>

Esticou a mão até o criado mudo e pegou o aparelho prateado.

- Moshi Moshi?

Estava sentado em posição fetal na cama lendo um livro qualquer pra passar o tempo. Na verdade queria se distrair, esquecer a irritação. Havia algum tempo que as garotas do "Fã Club" do Raito haviam deixado de perturbá-lo, principalmente aquela loura irritante, agora ela estava se aproximando novamente. Parecia que estava fazendo de propósito para estragar seus planos. Odiava-a profundamente, desde sempre. Deixou o assunto em segundo plano quando uma voz familiar lhe falou no telefone.

- _Ei Lawliet! Tenho uma boa notícia._

- Angeline? – perguntou preguiçosamente.

- _É claro que sou eu. Não reconhece mais minha voz? _– a voz feminina pareceu manhosa do outro lado da linha.

- Algum problema? Você nunca liga.

- _Eu sei. Nenhum problema. Estou no Japão, pensei que podíamos tomar um chá, tenho coisas novas pra você._

- Tudo bem. Encontre-me as sete no lugar de sempre, na sexta.

A garota soltou um gemido de insatisfação do outro lado da linha. Parecia chateada.

-_ Sempre tão formal Lawliet. Podia se soltar um pouco, sabe._

- Sayonara – e desligou o celular sem esperar resposta.

Não estava com paciência para joguinhos, ou provocações. Estava realmente cansado, queria pelo menos poder dormir, amaldiçoou seu velho habito nesse momento. Nem todo anime do mundo poderia tirar seu tédio agora.

Decidiu beliscar algum doce, provavelmente a geladeira estaria abarrotada deles. Ao chegar à cozinha, encontrou Watari preparando um chá. Foi direto até geladeira e se serviu de um grande pedaço de torta de limão. Em seguida sentou-se à mesa na sua posição peculiar.

- Comendo doces há essa hora?

Olhou desinteressadamente pro relógio da cozinha. 11:15 pm.

- Angeline ligou.

- Ligou? – perguntou assustado enquanto sentava-se ao lado do mais novo.

- Sim. Ela disse que está no Japão – respondeu logo após levar a colher à boca.

- No Japão? Sabe que adoro a senhorita Angeline, mas ela me dá calafrios.

Os dois suspiraram pesadamente.

- Sei o que quer dizer – Ryuuzaki disse colocando mais um colherada de torta na boca – Mas não faço idéia do que ela quer. Disse que tem algo novo pra mim.

- Informações?

- Provavelmente, ela parecia séria. Mas sobre o quê exatamente? Essa é a questão – Ryuuzaki estava inquieto.

- Seja lá o que for, ela se aproveitará disso para vê-lo, não acha? – Watari sorriu e levou a xícara à boca, bebericando um pouco de chá.

- Você sabe como ela é direta, já marcamos. Creio que seja algo importante, ela não sairia da mansão em Londres apenas para me ver. Não é do feitio dela.

Os dois permaneceram em silencio. Ryuuzaki podia ter aquele jeito indiferente e sério, mas não havia como ficar indiferente diante de Angeline. Ela era assustadora, e tinha um temperamento forte e mimado. Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria quando ela o encontrasse, afinal, havia desligado o telefone na cara dela.

- "_Ela deve estar furiosa"_ – levou o polegar aos lábios.

- Algum problema senhor?

- Estou pensando. Desliguei o telefone na cara dela, acho que estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa sem importância.

Watari deu um pulo, quase caindo da cadeira. Encarou o moreno incrédulo.

- Vo-você desligou na cara dela? – perguntou assustado.

- Sim.

Imaginou um demônio de vestido cuspindo fogo e destruindo a cidade e sentiu o suor escorrer pela sua testa.

- Meus pêsames – disse por fim.

- Ela vai me surrar, eu sei – Ryuuzaki disse conformado suspirando em seguida.

* * *

><p>A sexta-feira chegou logo. Raito não pôde evitar ficar irritado, nunca devia ter aceitado o convite daquela garota. Aquilo parecia ser uma forma divertida de irritar Ryuuzaki, mas sabia que não tinha tempo pra perder com encontros, precisava continuar sua pesquisa. Sem contar que Midori tinha um ar levemente fútil, aquilo era irritante.<p>

- Ela não é tão ruim assim Raito.

- Ryuuku, você já disse isso um milhão de vezes.

Agora o shinigami o seguia pra cima e pra baixo, como uma sombra.

- Não sei por que está tão irritado. Ela é bonitinha.

Raito bufou.

- Não tenho tempo pra perder com essas idiotices sem sentido. Preciso pesquisar.

O shinigami ficou parado encarando Raito. Coçou o queixo e soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Qual o problema? – o ruivo perguntou irritado ao ver o shinigami rindo.

- Desde aquele primeiro dia, você não encontrou nenhuma informação. Uma semana trancado em casa procurando, e não achou absolutamente nada de novo – riu novamente.

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Desculpe Raito. Mas acho que sair com essa garota é melhor do que ficar em casa a toa.

- Cale a boca – disse sério.

Raito parou em frente à casa de Midori. Ela era quase do mesmo tamanho que a sua, não teve tempo de tocar a campainha, assim que se aproximou da porta ela se abriu e a garota pulou em seu pescoço. Ryuuku andou pela rua até desaparecer, daria pelo menos um pouco de privacidade a Raito durante esse encontro.

- Bem na hora Raito-san – Midori sorriu.

Raito forçou um sorriso de volta, se preocupando se parecia realmente tão irritado quanto estava. Afinal, de certa forma Midori não tinha culpa, ele havia aceitado, não seria justo ser grosseiro com ela. Ofereceu o braço pra loira e foram caminhando juntos até o pequeno restaurante chamado Koucha Shokudou, ou apenas Shokudou como todos costumam falar.

O lugar era pequeno e aconchegante, as mesas ficavam bem distantes dando privacidade aos clientes. Os garçons e garçonetes passeavam pelos corredores atendendo a todos sem alvoroço. A luz amarelada dos lustres dava um ar charmoso ao ambiente que era freqüentado principalmente por casais. Mas mesmo com o clima de romantismo, uma pessoa estava solitária em uma das mesas de visão privilegiada. Ryuuzaki olhava distraído através da grande janela ao lado de sua mesa, havia um jardim lindo do lado de fora. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu quando um casal familiar sentou-se na mesa ao lado.

- Não acredito – Raito reconheceu imediatamente aquela forma de se sentar.

- O que?

- Ryuuzaki está aqui. Na mesa ao lado.

Midori virou a cabeça na direção do moreno e rangeu os dentes de raiva. Não suportava Ryuuzaki.

- Tantos restaurantes pra ele ir e decide vir justo aqui?

O alvo da conversa parecia paralelo ao mundo, sequer se mexia, parecia muito distraído pensando em algo. Raito suspirou. Sabia muito bem que esse era o lugar preferido de Ryuuzaki, mas jamais imaginaria que essa coincidência pudesse acontecer. O que ele estaria fazendo sozinho ali afinal?

Decidiu esquecer o rival e conversar com Midori. A loura parecia estar prestes a se levantar e expulsar Ryuuzaki do restaurante, isso seria constrangedor. Sabia que assim como Midori não gostava de Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki também não suportava Midori, se a garota puxasse o gatilho, aquilo não acabaria bem. Confiava que o moreno jamais faria um escândalo em algum lugar publico assim, mas não ficaria calado diante das ofensas da loura. Estremeceu ao imaginar o quão vergonhoso seria se os dois começassem uma briga naquele restaurante. Suspirou.

- Algum problema Raito-san? – Midori parecia preocupada.

- Não, nenhum.

- Está com uma cara abatida. Aposto que é a presença desse esquisito – respondeu com raiva.

- Não, só estou pensando na minha mãe, sabe faz tempo que ela está viajando.

Para a sorte de Raito, Midori parecia engolir bem suas mentiras e desculpas. Pediram a comida e o ruivo teve que ouvir todo um discurso sobre música, moda e suas tendências enquanto esta não chegava. A garota não parecia se importar com o monologo, e de fato não se importava, estava feliz só por Raito ter aceitado sair com ela. Continuava falando, falando e falando enquanto Raito olhava vagamente na direção oposta a Ryuuzaki soltando suspiros vez ou outra.

- "_Sequer percebeu que estou aqui. Talvez não tenha ficado tão irritado quanto pensei" –_ virou o rosto na direção do moreno. Não sabia por que, mas _queria_ que ele o visse.

E nesse exato momento a cabeça de Ryuuzaki pendeu para o lado, e seus olhos giraram em torno do restaurante caindo exatamente sobre si. Raito corou. O moreno continuou encarando o outro, e então, muito discretamente, um sorriso quase imperceptível apareceu em seus lábios, de alguma forma aquilo havia sido encantador para Raito, não conseguiu desprender seus olhos de Ryuuzaki. Ficaram ainda alguns segundos se olhando até que Midori percebeu o olhar do mais velho. Raito não sabia por que, mas aquele parecia um momento importante, mesmo sem motivo. Quase não se deu conta da loura que parecia prestes a explodir em fúria.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Midori disse alto para Ryuuzaki.

O outro deu de ombros, parecia entediado.

- Apreciando a boa vista do restaurante.

Raito corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo com o comentário de duplo sentido, escondeu cabeça no braço e implorou baixo para que Midori parasse com o escândalo.

- Não paro!Não posso simplesmente aceitar que esse... Esse... Estranho fique estragando o encontro dos outros.

- Vindo de uma... Garotinha que se veste _assim – _a loura olhou para suas vestes, calça jeans rasgada e camiseta_ –_ Não acho que "Estranho" seja uma ofensa – a voz feminina era firme e calma.

Midori – que a essa altura já estava em pé no corredor entre sua mesa e a de Ryuuzaki – virou-se para trás e viu uma mulher parada, a dona da voz. Ela era extremamente pálida e magra, usava um vestido longo marcado na cintura, o decote era discreto e enfeitado pelos longos cachos negros que caiam como cascata por seu colo e costas.

- Quem você pensa que é? – quase gritou.

- Saia da frente, imunda. Está no meu caminho – os olhos azuis escuros quase negros brilharam malignamente.

Diante de tanto poder Midori não pode fazer nada, algo naquela mulher cheirava a confusão, era como se ela pudesse esmagá-la como um inseto com aqueles sapatos de grife. Seus olhos faiscavam ódio. Era assustador. Decidiu recuar e se sentar à sua mesa junto a Raito.

- Não sabia que gostava de causar escândalos em publico Lawliet – A morena disse no que pareceu ser um inglês perfeito e impecável.

- Finalmente... _Angeline_ – a voz tediosa de Ryuuzaki foi a ultima coisa que ouviram.

Em seguida, o moreno – que havia se levantado num salto quando Angeline apareceu – se apressou em puxar a cadeira para a garota. Os dois começaram a conversar baixo, de forma que apenas eles pudessem ouvir.

- Humpf, quem essa branquela pensa que é, falando assim com os outros – Midori estava perturbada.

- Não faço idéia. Nunca a vi na vida.

Raito observou melhor a garota. Ela era bonita, e parecia extremamente próxima de Ryuuzaki, será que eram namorados? Sentiu uma sensação estranha ao imaginar isso e logo baniu esse pensamento. Tinha que se concentrar em Midori.

Na outra mesa, Ryuuzaki parecia um tanto quanto irritado, Angeline estava novamente lhe dando uma bronca sobre sua forma de se sentar.

- É totalmente deselegante.

- Não fico confortável de outra forma.

- Só não está acostumado – respondeu friamente enquanto olhava o cardápio.

- Não veio aqui para me dizer como devo me sentar, não é?

- É claro que não. Só acho que devia se portar melhor, pelo menos em publico.

- Se veio aqui para criticar a minha falta de etiqueta, obrigado, mas prefiro ir para casa – Ryuuzaki soou extremamente frio.

- Desculpe... – Angeline olhou para baixo melancolicamente – Eu não queria te chatear.

- Não o fez – agora era a vez dele de olhar para o cardápio – Só não estou com paciência para suas implicâncias hoje.

O silencio pairou incômodo durante alguns longos segundos. Angeline não ousava levantar os olhos.

- Na verdade, eu vim até aqui, para te dizer o quanto eu sinto – Ryuuzaki a encarou confuso – O quanto eu sinto por todas as minhas ações, nos últimos anos.

- Me pergunto se isso é algum tipo de piada, ou – cortou a garota – Se você está a beira da morte, e quer se redimir para ir ao céu, ou algo assim.

- Cale a boca, é claro que não é nada disso. Deixe-me terminar – olhou no fundo dos olhos de Ryuuzaki – Sabe, Lawliet. Se não fosse por você, talvez eu estivesse morando embaixo de alguma ponte em Londres. Talvez eu estivesse morta, ou algo assim. Tudo o que você fez por mim, embora eu tenha sido uma garotinha mimada todo esse tempo, foi muito legal, de verdade.

- Não sei por que você está tocando nesse assunto justo agora. Não faz nenhum sentido, Angeline.

- Não, eu quero falar. Eu fui egoísta todos esses anos, nunca reconheci o que você e Tadashi fizeram por mim.

- Angeline, não me obrigue a dizer essas coisas, sabe que não sou bom nisso. Mas você é minha _irmã,_ é meu dever cuidar de você, independente de você ser um doce ou um demônio.

Angeline olhou para Ryuuzaki com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, se sentia culpada. Sentia que a única coisa que havia feito durante esses anos era viver de luxo às custas de Ryuuzaki, nunca parou sequer para agradecer. Nunca sequer se preocupou em saber como ele se sentia. Só queria saber de suas vontades, de seus caprichos. Formava suas próprias regras e obrigava todos a seguirem-na, não se importava com ninguém além dela mesma.

Mas eles eram irmãos, e essa era uma longa história.

(...)

Era verdade que os pais de Ryuuzaki haviam morrido quando ele tinha apenas 5 anos, mas eles não eram seus pais biológicos. Os pais verdadeiros o haviam abandonado na Wammy's House, na Inglaterra, quando era apenas um recém nascido, onde um casal de origem japonesa acabou por adotá-lo. Naquela época não sabia ainda que Angeline, sua irmã biológica, havia sido abandonada junto com ele, ela tinha pouco mais de 1 ano. O casal decidiu voltar ao Japão e 5 anos depois morreram num acidente de carro, deixando Lawliet aos cuidados de Hashimoto Tadashi, o mordomo de confiança, apelidado de Watari por Ryuuzaki. Algum tempo depois, Watari descobriu sobre a existência de Angeline e tentou adotá-la, mas a burocracia do lugar não permitiu. Começou então a levar Ryuuzaki para visitá-la vez ou outra, apesar de o garoto parecer não gostar muito da irmã, ela era mimada, egocêntrica e sarcástica, mas Angeline parecia sempre muito feliz ao ver o irmão caçula, no fim Ryuuzaki acabou gostando dela também, apesar de tudo.

Quando Angeline completou finalmente 18 anos e pôde sair do orfanato, Ryuuzaki a chamou para morar no Japão junto com Watari e ele, mas ela recusou. Afirmou que queria permanecer na Inglaterra e que embora soubesse falar japonês, preferia infinitamente o inglês. Como não queria deixar a irmã desamparada, Ryuuzaki deu parte da herança deixada por seus pais adotivos a ela. Desde então Angeline vivia numa luxuosa mansão em Londres, cercada de empregados e mimos. Os dois não costumavam se ver muito, e Angeline nunca telefonava, mas trocavam bastante emails. Na verdade, sempre estavam ocupados demais com suas próprias metas que não tinham tempo para fazer visitas.

- Ah meu irmão! Tenho sido uma pessoa horrível – choramingou.

- Não seja tola. Já se esqueceu do quanto têm me ajudado? Mesmo que seja de longe.

- Sou só uma curiosa buscando informações por onde passo Lawliet.

Tocou suavemente as mãos pálidas de Angeline.

- Suas investigações envergonham qualquer detetive da Scotland Yard. Você é muito competente nisso. Se não fossem suas informações, jamais descobriria tudo o que sei sobre o caso Kira.

Desde a adolescência, quando "acordara" e se lembrara da outra vida, Ryuuzaki teve o apoio de Angeline que o ajudou nas investigações, aos poucos foram preenchendo as lacunas. Ela era sua fonte primária de informações, não havia nada que eles não pudessem descobrir.

- Mas sabe que se investigar não fosse algo de meu agrado, eu não faria nada disso. Eu sempre fazia por mim, não por você – cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

Ryuuzaki continuou conversando por mais algum tempo até que Angeline se acalmou. Geralmente ela era controlada, embora não fosse inexpressiva como Ryuuzaki. Era realmente estranho para qualquer pessoa que a conhecesse, vê-la chorando, se lamentando e se desculpando, principalmente com Ryuuzaki que era quem ela mais gostava de usar como alvo de seu escárnio.

- Eu não acredito que você saiu de Londres para vir até aqui choramingar – disse tediosamente.

- Não seja tão insensível, você decidiu ser solidário e compreensivo hoje?

- Está ficando tarde. Você provavelmente ficará no hotel. Não pode andar pelas ruas assim.

Angeline suspirou e bebeu um pouco do saquê que haviam pedido.

- Tudo bem. Vamos falar a sério. Vim até aqui principalmente porque descobri uma coisa extraordinária.

Estavam ali há horas. Raito observou calmamente toda a conversa de Ryuuzaki com a mulher misteriosa, mesmo sem ouvir o que diziam. Na maior parte do tempo Ryuuzaki pareceu consolar a tal Angeline.

- "_Não sou do tipo curioso, mas daria qualquer coisa para ouvir o que eles dizem"_ – suspirou pesadamente.

Midori estava emburrada, não estava recebendo a atenção que queria e Raito só sabia suspirar e olhar para o nada. O encontro havia sido um fracasso. Já haviam comido e bebido mais do que o esperado e aqueles dois não pareciam estar perto de alguma despedida, Raito não tinha mais desculpas para permanecer no restaurante.

- Vamos embora Midori. Está ficando tarde.

- Tudo bem.

Levantaram-se e Raito se permitiu dar uma ultima olhada para Ryuuzaki – que estava imerso na conversa com Angeline – antes de sair pela porta. Foram andando calmamente pelas ruas vazias, chegaram logo até a casa de Midori. Raito parou no portão.

- Bom, acho que foi um jantar agradável – disse tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Foi sim. Fico feliz que Raito-san tenha aceitado sair comigo.

Raito sorriu sem jeito e antes mesmo que percebesse Midori já havia se aproximado, colando seus lábios aos dele. O ruivo ficou sem reação, não esperava algo assim. Midori continuou com os braços enlaçados no seu pescoço.

- Não quer entrar? – perguntou baixo.

- Ahn... – Raito afastou delicadamente o corpo da loura – Midori, não confunda as coisas.

- Como?

- Aceitei sair com você porque você é uma garota legal, mas eu não... Tinha nenhuma intenção de... – não terminou a frase, a garota se afastou bruscamente.

- O que você está dizendo? Não sou boa o suficiente para você, não é? Eu nunca devia... – virou as costas e saiu andando – Eu sou uma burra mesmo.

O ruivo ficou parado no meio da rua olhando enquanto Midori batia a porta com força. Qual era o problema daquela maluca? Amaldiçoou o momento em que aceitara sair naquele encontro. Jamais imaginou que aquilo pudesse ser tão fatigante.

- "_Preciso me lembrar de nunca mais aceitar nada que venha de Midori"_

Esquecera-se da garota assim que deixou o portão de sua casa, pensou em Ryuuzaki o caminho de volta inteiro. Queria muito saber quem era aquela mulher, e o que diabos os dois estavam fazendo juntos. Não sabia por que, mas naquele momento quando Ryuuzaki havia sorrido, um daqueles sorrisos raros que só aparecem em ocasiões especiais, sentiu toda a raiva e ódio que havia alimentado nos últimos dias desaparecer, era como se os sentimentos ruins estivessem escorrendo pelo ralo em direção ao nada. E agora estava vazio.

Chegou em casa cansado e tirou os sapatos, olhou no relógio da cozinha, 10:40. Afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou alguns botões da camisa enquanto subia em direção ao quarto. Só queria dormir. Deitou-se na cama de roupa e tudo, não estava nem um pouco preocupado em tomar banho ou em colocar um pijama. _Só queria dormir_.

Rolou de um lado pro outro na cama de solteiro, estava exausto, mas por algum motivo seus olhos pareciam ter vontade própria, não importava o quanto tentasse, eles não se fechavam. Sua mente estava cheia de Ryuuzaki e sorrisos... E blackouts... E partidas de tênis aos domingos... E todas aquelas esquisitices que tornavam o moreno tão singularmente intrigante.

- "_Kuso! Não vou conseguir dormir assim"_

Deitou de bruços e colocou a cara no travesseiro, em seguida soltou um grito abafado. Estava se sentindo patético, primeiro por não conseguir dormir, segundo porque o motivo disso era Ryuuzaki e principalmente, se sentia patético pelo que faria a seguir.

* * *

><p>- Tadaima – saudou ao chegar em casa. Provavelmente Watari estaria acordado ainda.<p>

- Okaeri Ryuuzaki. Como foi? – como esperado, ele estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar.

- Cansativo, de um jeito diferente. Não acreditaria se fosse outra a pessoa a te dizer.

- Vou pegar um pedaço de torta de chocolate para o senhor.

Quando voltou da cozinha, Ryuuzaki já estava confortavelmente sentado numa poltrona. Watari ouviu tudo o que o mais novo dizia com atenção, sua expressão ia da surpresa á pena. No fundo sabia que Angeline só precisava aceitar que não estava sozinha, só precisava de sua família, e Ryuuzaki era a única que ela tinha. Quando a historia finalmente havia sido contada inteira, já era quase meia noite. Watari subiu pro quarto, tão cansado quanto Ryuuzaki.

- Talvez eu deva tentar dormir, pelo menos hoje – disse para si mesmo enquanto andava em direção a escada.

_Plim Bom_

- "_Há essa hora?" –_ andou preguiçosamente de volta ao hall de entrada.

Abriu a porta sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar no visor da câmera externa. Encarou a pessoa parada do lado de fora surpreso, mas sem alterar a expressão. Ele estava encostado no batente de madeira. Os olhos se encontraram, castanho no preto, preto no castanho, tudo pareceu sumir. Era novamente o fogo ardente tentando derreter o gelo frio e duro daquela escuridão profunda, assim como também o gelo tentava engolir e amenizar o calor das labaredas flamejantes que pareciam sair dos olhos do mais novo. Ambos se consumiam, ali fazia frio, mas era quente. Ali estavam o doce e o amargo. A luz, e a escuridão. Ali fora a partida, e ali finalmente, seria o retorno.

- Raito?

(...)

Fim do terceiro Capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>*1 : <strong>Esse trecho é da música Let The Flames Begin, da banda Paramore. Eu adoro essa música, e de alguma forma acho que ela se encaixa na fic. Para quem não entende muito de inglês, vou colocar a tradução abaixo.

"_Que vergonha! Nós todos nos tornamos coisas tão frágeis e quebradas. Uma lembrança permanece... Apenas uma pequena faísca.__  
><em>_Eu dou todo o meu oxigênio__ p__ara que as chamas comecem, então deixe que as chamas comecem.__  
><em>_Oh, glória. OH, GLÓRIA!" _

Nyaa, estou tão envergonhada pela demora, estou ainda mais envergonhada porque não sei se esse capitulo ficou tão bom quanto deveria ficar. Tive muitos problemas com ele -.-

Quero agradecer a todos que leram e mandaram reviews, isso é muito importante para mim. Arigatou.

Espero que tenham gostado! Continuo aceitando sugestões, criticas, etc. E só falarem! :D

Ja Ne. Até a próxima!


	4. Medo

Oi pessoal! :D *desvia de uma pedra jogada pelo leitor revoltado* Eu sei, eu sei, demorei séeeeeculos. Desculpem pelo super atraso, eu realmente tava sem ânimo pra escrever, dai comecei a assistir animes, e quando começo me custa muito parar. Escrevi esse capitulo apenas porque prometi que continuaria escrevendo, mas poxa, recebi poucas reviews, me digam o que estão achando! Podem jogar tomates, ovos, pedras, objetos pontiagudos, mas mandem reviews viu?

p.s: Particularmente achei esse capitulo fraco, queria ter feito algo mais elaborado e etc. Mas tentei!

_-"Bla bla bla" –_ pensamento

- Bla bla bla – fala normal

**Avisos:** Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem [ainda :9]. Essa Fic foi escrita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso 2:** Essa Fic possui conteúdo Yaoi, se não gosta não leia!

**Aviso 3: **O enredo se passa após o enredo original de DN, a historia ficará mais clara no decorrer dos episódios.

Boa Leitura! :D

* * *

><p><em>No último capitulo...<em>

"_- Como pode... Ser tão igual a mim? – perguntou a si mesmo enquanto tocava o próprio rosto."_

_(...)_

"_- Ultima chance?_

_- Sim. Não conte isso pra ele, pode ser traumatizante. Mas a alma dele não tem mais forças pra reencarnar, se a libertação não acontecer nessa vida, ele se tornará um fantasma e ficará vagando entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos por toda a eternidade._

_- Entendo – disse colocando o polegar nos lábios – E quanto a mim?_

_- Você? – disse ironicamente enquanto se virava em direção à parede – HEHE. Tem muita sorte, sua alma é forte detetivezinho."_

_(...)_

"_- Não sabia que gostava de causar escândalos em publico Lawliet – A morena disse no que pareceu ser um inglês perfeito e impecável._

_- Finalmente... Angeline."_

_(...)_

"_Abriu a porta sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar no visor da câmera externa. Encarou a pessoa parada do lado de fora surpreso, mas sem alterar a expressão. Ele estava encostado no batente de madeira_

_- Raito?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Medo<strong>

- Raito? No que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou mecanicamente.

- Bato na sua porta a essa hora da noite e você me pergunta _isso_? – rebateu irritado.

- Desculpe. Não esperava que você fosse me procurar.

Ryuuzaki observou as roupas amarrotadas de Raito, o rosto cansado e viu o ruivo bagunçar os cabelos impacientemente com os dedos longos.

- Será que eu posso entrar? – o mais novo perguntou, mas sequer esperou uma resposta – Não pretendo ficar conversando aqui fora.

- Certo. Devo oferecer um café?

- Não, quero apenas resolver tudo isso de uma vez.

Sentaram-se no sofá lado a lado, Ryuuzaki com sua posição de sempre.

- Então. Ao que devo sua visita? – o mais velho perguntou, rompendo o silencio.

Raito pensou um pouco. Não havia "decidido" exatamente ir até lá, na verdade havia se deixado levar.

- Não estava chegando a lugar algum sozinho. Descobri algumas poucas coisas, mas tudo é muito vago.

- Por isso decidiu ceder? – ceder? Raito jamais cederia.

- Não entenda mal. Não estou aqui para fazer as pazes com você. Apenas estou admitindo que se tivermos que fazer algo juntos, então que façamos logo. Assim posso me livrar de você.

Um clima pesado e sufocante se instalou entre os dois. Raito mentia muito bem, mas não conseguia mentir pra si próprio, sabia que naquele momento já não sentia mais raiva de Ryuuzaki, sabia que havia ido até ali por um impulso, porque queria vê-lo, queria conversar, mesmo que fosse para trocarem ofensas. Ryuuzaki sabia que Raito mentia, mas aquelas palavras doeram como um tapa na cara. Elas feriram mais do que seus sentimentos, feriram seu orgulho.

- Que assim seja então – respondeu friamente – O que você pretendia exatamente vindo aqui?

- Eu quero saber de tudo. Em detalhes. Eu quero saber tudo o que você sabe.

Ryuuzaki não estava disposto a entregar tudo que havia levado anos para descobrir numa bandeja de prata a Raito.

- E como vou saber se, depois de saber tudo, você não irá apenas agir por conta própria?

- Não seja idiota. Eu não engoliria meu orgulho e viria até aqui para te passar a perna!

Ryuuzaki levou o polegar aos lábios, deslizando-o suavemente pela região. Estava certo de que Raito sabia muito bem como mentir, enganar e dissimular, era algo natural dele, um talento, mas no que exatamente Raito mentia? Encarou o teto por alguns segundos antes de abrir a boca, preparado para contar – quase – tudo ao ruivo.

- Certo – apoiou as mãos nos joelhos – Tudo começou por volta de 2003. A polícia do Japão veio até mim, quase implorando para que eu entrasse no caso "Kira", mas eu já havia me interessado. Aparentemente um maníaco estava matando criminosos de alguma forma misteriosa...

- Forma misteriosa? – encarou o moreno.

- Sim. Todos eles morriam de ataques cardíacos de origem desconhecida – respondeu normalmente.

A conversa se estendeu pela madrugada, Ryuuzaki contou quase tudo a Raito, poupando apenas alguns fatos e detalhes caso precisasse de alguma vantagem futuramente. O ruivo ouvia tudo atentamente, não expressava medo, pavor e nada do gênero, mas parecia surpreso com os fatos ligados a shinigamis. Foi especialmente difícil convencê-lo de que a arma de Kira era um caderno.

Ryuuzaki não contou a Raito que havia sido L – o lendário detetive – na outra vida, nem que havia sido morto por ele, disse apenas que fazia parte da investigação. Raito não pareceu se importar muito com isso. Quando Ryuuzaki terminou de falar, ambos encararam o vazio por algum tempo, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ryuuzaki.

- Sim?

- Você não me disse uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Afinal, qual é o tal _objetivo_ que temos que cumprir? Não acho que toda essa informação vá servir para alguma coisa se eu não souber o que temos que fazer.

O moreno ficou em silêncio. Não poderia dizer à Raito ainda, não confiava o suficiente no ruivo para isso. Mas o que faria? De fato não poderiam prosseguir se Raito estivesse às cegas.

- Ryuuzaki?

Encarou o teto vagamente, precisava pensar.

- Ryuuzaki?

Talvez devesse apenas contornar a situação por enquanto e deixar acontecer.

- Sim?

- Me responda – exigiu.

- Desculpe Raito-kun. Não posso te dar essa informação agora – Raito arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

- Não seja idiota. Como espera que trabalhemos juntos se não sei o que devo fazer?

- Não se preocupe, vou te dizer o que fazer por enquanto. Quando eu tiver certeza de que posso confiar em você, te direi – Ryuuzaki não parecia preocupado com a visível e crescente irritação de Raito diante da omissão.

- Ora, seu...! – levantou-se bruscamente pegando Ryuuzaki pela gola de camisa.

O maior limitou-se a encarar Raito sombriamente com as mãos nos bolsos. Seus rostos estavam próximos e ambos sentiam as respirações se mesclando, o ar estava pesado. O mais novo continuou apertando a camisa do outro com força, seu sangue parecia ferver nas veias. Como Ryuuzaki ousava dizer que "não confiava nele"? Não havia sido ele que mentiu e omitiu o tempo todo? Se um deles ali não deveria confiar em alguém, esse alguém era ele mesmo, Yagami Raito.

- Pode me bater se quiser, Raito-kun. Mas não espere que eu fique parado – Ryuuzaki não se soltou, nem ao menos se mexeu, mas algo em seu olhar fez com que Raito percebesse que falava sério.

Abaixou a cabeça levemente – ainda segurando a camisa branca do outro – fazendo com que os rostos ficassem mais próximos ainda, Ryuuzaki ficou imóvel embora sentisse seu coração acelerar. Raito estava perto demais, sua orelha quase tocando o queixo do mais velho, o ar parecia sumir de vez e com um suspiro o ruivo se afastou, soltando a camisa de Ryuuzaki gentilmente.

Eram quase 3 da manhã, o moreno observou o mais novo de costas, parado próximo a janela com as mãos nos bolsos. Sentia-se estranho, desde que brigara com Raito havia ficado chateado, a solidão parecia sufocante e pensou que quando o mais novo voltasse tudo estaria em paz. Mas Raito estava ali agora, e eles estavam brigando, e eles pareciam completos estranhos, como se não se conhecessem. Eles estavam completamente vazios.

A única coisa que Raito queria naquele momento era Ryuuzaki, embora ele não soubesse ainda, embora o impulso de virar-se e abraçar o moreno fosse tão insuportável que ele chegava a fazer força para não ceder. E a única coisa que Ryuuzaki queria era entender o que sentia, já que tudo parecia confuso demais. Por que não tinha coragem de pedir perdão? Sabia que Raito tinha razão em ficar chateado, talvez se fizesse isso pudessem ser amigos novamente. O problema era que sabia o quanto era infantil, e o quanto era orgulhoso demais pra pedir desculpas, jamais se permitiria perder.

- Está tarde – Raito quebrou o silêncio, mas teve que pigarrear já que sua voz saiu grave demais.

- É.

- Uhm, talvez eu deva ir para casa.

- Vai à festa de amanhã? – o moreno perguntou.

- Festa?

Ryuuzaki rodou os olhos.

- Aquela que o pessoal da faculdade está organizando há tempos.

- Ah... – não tinha muita certeza – Não sei, talvez eu vá.

- Certo... – agora o moreno encarava o chão – Talvez a gente se veja amanhã então.

Raito apenas acenou com a cabeça e se foi, deixando para trás um Ryuuzaki pensativo. Nem em seus sonhos imaginou que um dia poderia se sentir mal por causa de Raito, mas aquilo em seu peito era sem dúvida alguma, _dor_, não era exatamente como se quisesse gritar, era mais como se aquilo o estivesse incomodando, fazendo com que algo estranho ficasse embolado em sua garganta. Queria se livrar daquilo.

- _"Melhor ir dormir um pouco antes que eu enlouqueça"_

* * *

><p>Naquela manhã Raito recebeu muitas ligações, quase todas as suas colegas de escola queriam saber se ele já tinha acompanhante para a festa que seria à noite. Bufou irritado. Qual era o problema dessas garotas? Ter saído com Midori no dia anterior havia sido cansativo e estressante, não pretendia repetir a dose tão cedo. Pensando bem, o encontro com Midori havia sido totalmente ofuscado pela visita que havia feito a Ryuuzaki, o incidente do restaurante parecia distante e insignificante agora.<p>

- Ei Raito. Não vai mesmo me dizer como foi com o seu _amiguinho_? – Ryuuku parecia especialmente irritante naquela manhã.

- Não é da sua conta. Além do que imagino que você já saiba tudo o que ele me disse.

- HEHEHE, não entendo o porquê de dizer isso, mas se é o que você acha.

Raito aproveitou o dia para limpar a casa, estudar e descansar um pouco. A principio não pretendia dar as caras naquele evento inútil que seria a tal festa, mas Ryuuzaki disse que talvez fosse. Bufou. Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki, por que diabos tudo parecia girar em torno daquele esquisito? Jogou-se na cama exausto.

- "_O que ta acontecendo comigo afinal? Devo estar muito sobrecarregado, é isso" _

(...)

- Vai sair? – Watari perguntou ao ver Ryuuzaki descer as escadas vestido de uma forma _muito _diferente.

- Não diga nada. Não me sinto eu mesmo vestido assim.

Watari deu uma risada ao ver o desconforto de Ryuuzaki em usar meias, sapatos e gravata. Aquilo definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com ele.

O moreno saiu de casa e andou calmamente pelas ruas, embora o tempo estivesse instável ultimamente aquela noite estava linda e o céu azul parecia querer engolir qualquer um que parasse para olhá-lo.

Os estudantes usaram o ginásio e boa parte da área externa do campus para realizar a festa, tudo estava iluminado e enfeitado com luzinhas, havia flores e outros enfeites espalhados por toda a extensão ocupada pela festa. Ryuuzaki entrou no ginásio e foi direto pro balcão improvisado como bar, não podia se sentar confortavelmente naqueles banquinhos minúsculos sem tomar um belo tombo, então se contentou em sentar normalmente e apoiar os braços no balcão. Se tudo saísse corretamente hoje, podia dar um passo pra mais perto de seu objetivo.

(...)

- Não acredito que estou fazendo isso – Raito disse enquanto se olhava no espelho.

Vestia um terno cinza chumbo e uma camisa social bordô, estava usando seu melhor perfume e tinha escovado os dentes pelo menos umas três vezes até se sentir limpo. Mas por que havia se arrumado tão bem para ir a uma festinha da faculdade? Não queria pensar nos motivos.

- Com certeza as garotinhas vão pirar Raito. HEHEHE.

- Não vou atrás de "garotinhas" Ryuuku – disse secamente.

- Então por que se arrumou tanto? – o shinigami perguntou enquanto abocanhava mais uma maçã.

Raito não respondeu, apenas colocou a gravata preta no pescoço e a ajustou. Ryuuku não o seguiria naquele dia.

Ao chegar ao ginásio tentou ignorar os olhares e comentários das garotas e então caminhou direto pro bar. Não esperava encontrar um certo alguém sentado, aparentemente desmotivado, no balcão.

- Pensei que não fosse vir – disse enquanto encostava as costas no balcão de madeira – Ryuuzaki.

- Digo o mesmo Raito-kun.

O ruivo não conseguiu evitar olhar para cada canto de Ryuuzaki, não esperava que o moreno fosse vir de fato, esperava menos ainda que fosse vir vestido daquela forma. Ele usava um terno preto de tecido aparentemente caro, a camisa de seda branca estava com alguns botões abertos e a gravata estava apenas pendurada no pescoço. Engoliu em seco.

- Algum problema Raito-kun? – Ryuuzaki percebeu o olhar do menor.

- Não. Só acho estranho ver você usando essas roupas.

Ryuuzaki debruçou no balcão enquanto fazia uma cara deprimida.

- Estou usando até meias. Isso vai totalmente contra os meus instintos.

- Não devia reclamar tanto – disse sem pensar.

Algo no tom de voz de Raito captou totalmente a atenção de Ryuuzaki, fazendo-o olhar intensamente para o mais novo.

- Por quê? Isso não é nada confortável.

- Uhm... Bem, não leve a mau o que vou dizer – Raito manteve o olhar firmemente longe do outro.

Ryuuzaki ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou.

- Bom... Você fica diferente vestido assim – tentou ignorar o constrangimento.

- É? – o moreno perguntou curiosamente – Diferente como?

- Não faça perguntas estranhas Ryuuzaki.

- Apenas queria saber se fico bem assim – respondeu enquanto encarava o teto alto do ginásio.

Raito rodou os olhos encarando a rosto pensativo de Ryuuzaki. Parecia tão natural que estivessem ali, juntos. Parecia tão certo que conversassem sobre bobagens, que apenas ficassem ali apreciando a companhia um do outro. Mas havia algo estranho, uma sensação ruim que estava cravada bem fundo em suas almas.

Aquilo era medo.

- Sim – respondeu baixo – Você fica bem assim.

Ryuuzaki apenas continuou encarando o teto enquanto reprimia um sorriso.

Observou um grupo de garotas encarando Raito e ele de longe. Reconheceu uma delas, Akane, ela era uma novata, parecia muito curiosa. Sorriu discretamente. Talvez estivesse com muita sorte naquele dia.

- Tenho algo pra fazer, com licença – disse enquanto saía do balcão e andava em direção ao grupo de garotas.

- Humpf – sentiu uma irritação ao ver Ryuuzaki se aproximar das garotas – mulherengo.

A noite passou lentamente para Raito, agüentou firmemente sem xingar ninguém todas as vezes que alguma garota se aproximou dele, recebeu convites pra dançar, números de telefone e até algumas cantadas. Nada disso funcionou, seus olhos estavam pregados em Ryuuzaki, que estava num canto não muito distante com uma garota suspeita. Ela vestia um vestido curto e justo demais, usava maquiagem forte e tinha o cabelo obviamente descolorido. Não parecia ser o tipo de garota que atraía Ryuuzaki, geralmente ele gostava de garotas mais discretas.

Teve vontade de se levantar e ir embora, não estava se divertindo nem um pouco com aquela música alta, pessoas chatas e irritantes, cheiro de bebida e as luzes coloridas pareciam querer dar um fim em seus olhos. Só não havia ido embora ainda porque não conseguia despregar os olhos de uma certa pessoa. Rangeu os dentes ao ver a garota passar a mão sedutoramente nos cabelos de Ryuuzaki. Até quando aquilo iria durar? Mas por que importava? Afinal, Ryuuzaki não era sequer seu amigo agora, não fazia diferença com quem ele ficava ou não. Bufou. Não estava com ciúmes, repetiu milhões de vezes em sua cabeça.

Estava prestes a ir embora de vez quando viu Ryuuzaki se levantar e oferecer o braço cordialmente à loira. Os dois saíram da festa de braços dados.

- "_Que se dane ele.Não ligo nem um pouco" _– repetiu mentalmente e virou-se novamente para o balcão, pedindo uma dose de saquê em seguida.

* * *

><p>- Não pensei que era tão apressadinho Ryuu-kun – a loura disse com a voz manhosa enquanto era prensada contra a parede.<p>

Não estava nada satisfeito com aquela situação e não sabia até quando sustentaria o teatro. Subiu o vestido de Akane enquanto ela habilmente removia sua camisa, jogando-a num canto junto com o casaco que já havia sido abandonado na sala ao entrarem no quarto de hotel.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo enquanto suas mãos percorriam os corpos um do outro. Deixou-se ser empurrado até a cama king size, caindo de costas no colchão macio com a loura sobre si.

- Sabe Ryuu-kun – disse sedutoramente, agora estava sentada em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo – Eu gosto muito de brincar.

- Jura? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Uhum.

Akane se inclinou sobre seu corpo em direção ao criado mudo. E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num segundo estava prestes a prender a loura e no outro estava algemado à cabeceira. Não esperava ser pego antes de conseguir pegá-la.

- "_Merda"_

- Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki – Akane se levantou da cama e acendeu as luzes – Desde quando é tão imprudente?

O moreno cautelosa e discretamente checou as algemas, precisava descobrir uma forma de se soltar ou estaria acabado.

- O que você quer? – precisava ao menos ganhar algum tempo.

- Ora, você não imagina? – engatinhou sobre a cama – Sabíamos que você andava nos investigando.

- E vai fazer o que exatamente? Me matar?

- Humm – pegou um canivete na bolsa – Talvez.

Ryuuzaki se manteve inexpressivo enquanto a loura andou de um lado a outro no quarto, vestindo apenas a lingerie preta. Ela rodava o objeto habilmente entre os dedos enquanto fazia uma cara de falsa dúvida.

- Sabe, meu chefe, apesar de tudo, realmente não gosta de violência. Na verdade ele pouco se importou quando soube que estavam invadindo nossos sistemas. Então eu tive que vir atrás de você sozinha, por conta própria. Não disse a ele o porquê da minha preocupação com um _hackerzinho_.

Subiu novamente em cima de Ryuuzaki, sentando-se em sua barriga.

- Confesso que foi difícil rastreá-lo, mas eu tenho alguns contatos especiais. Acredite, se eu não soubesse que você é _você,_ eu não perderia meu tempo. Afinal, vai dar algum trabalho fingir que você morreu num acidente – correu a faca suavemente desde o peito até o abdômen de Ryuuzaki, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer.

- "_Preciso sair daqui, não posso morrer. Não antes de..."_

*Som de baque*

Ryuuzaki observou o corpo da loura cair mole sobre si e viu Raito parado ao pé da cama segurando o que parecia ser um abajur. Raito havia golpeado Akane na cabeça, fazendo a perder a consciência.

- Não acho que preciso dizer o quanto você é descuidado e irresponsável.

- Não precisa. Apenas tires essas malditas algemas.

Raito andou até a beira da cama e retirou as algemas. O mais velho não demorou a colocar a garota numa cadeira e algemar suas mãos.

- Não que eu não esteja feliz em vê-lo Raito-kun, na verdade nunca fiquei tão feliz – Ryuuzaki disse enquanto andava por todo o grandioso quarto, pegando cordas e fita isolante – Mas como entrou aqui? E _por que_ você está aqui?

- Bom... Consegui as chaves com a camareira – o moreno o encarou – Não me olhe assim! Eu não estava espiando.

- Não? Então por que pegou as chaves com a camareira e como entrou na hora certa? Não acredito se disser que foi coincidência.

- Tá. Talvez eu estivesse espiando, mas só um pouco. Fiquei ouvindo atrás da porta, mas esse quarto parece um apartamento e não dava pra ouvir direito, percebi uma movimentação estranha e decidi invadir sem fazer barulho para verificar, estava tudo escuro, só a luz do quarto estava acesa, vi você algemado e peguei o abajur.

- Você me seguiu?

- Não! Quer dizer... Talvez, mas foi porque achei _essa daí_ muito suspeita – disse com desprezo apontando a loura com o queixo.

Ryuuzaki amarrou a garota na cadeira e cobriu sua boca com fita isolante.

- Acho que _essa daqui_ só vai acordar amanhã – disse enquanto injetava um liquido branco no braço de Akane.

- Mas espera aí. Quem me deve explicações aqui é você.

- O que quer dizer?

- Por quê de todas as garotas naquele salão você pegou justo a psicopata assassina? E por que ela queria te matar? Não parecia mero acaso.

- Eu sabia que ela era uma assassina. E foi exatamente por isso que eu fui atrás dela.

- O que? – certo. Talvez ele quisesse contratá-la?

- Realmente não queria te contar algumas coisas por enquanto. Mas agora não tem outra alternativa. Sente-se.

- Vamos conversar aqui? Essa vadia pode acordar – Raito estava reprimindo o instinto de dar alguns socos na cara daquela mulher.

- Esqueça-a, aquilo vai fazer ela dormir até amanhã. Além do mais. Esse quarto é meu, ninguém vai incomodar aqui.

O mais novo sentou-se na beirada da cama e Ryuuzaki sentou-se em sua forma peculiar com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Raito tentou não notar que o mais velho estava sem camisa e sangrando um pouco, e que apesar do corpo magro e aparentemente frágil, Ryuuzaki era bonito.

- Essa mulher é integrante da "Secret Provision for Kira", mais conhecida como SPK.

- SPK?

- É uma organização americana formada com o intuito de capturar Kira.

- Algo assim existe mesmo? Mas Kira está morto, por que ela ainda existe?

Ryuuzaki suspirou.

- É aí que tudo começa; 28/01/2010. Você, Yagami Raito foi pego nesse dia. Near, líder da SPK juntamente com seu rival Mello conseguiram encurralar você. Foi nesse dia que você morreu. E foi nesse dia também que Near "supostamente" queimou os dois Death Notes existentes no mundo humano.

- Supostamente?

- Sim. Na verdade Near manteve um caderno em sua posse, secretamente. Ele queria estudá-lo, tinha esperança que com o desenvolver da tecnologia as coisas sobrenaturais pudessem ser explicadas pela ciência, ou no mínimo, que a ciência avançasse um pouco com o conhecimento sobrenatural. A SPK foi mantida com o pretexto da possibilidade de outros "kiras" aparecerem, e então só um pequeno grupo da SPK ficou sabendo da existência do caderno.

- Mas se nem os membros da SPK sabem da existência dele, como você descobriu?

- Bom, não é difícil pra Watari entrar no sistema deles. Eles não estão preparados para invasores. Já que eles não sabem que eu sou _eu_.

- O que quer dizer com "não sabem que eu sou _eu"_ – Raito estava ficando impaciente com a retenção de informações.

Ryuuzaki não respondeu.

- Eu salvei sua vida. Acho que você não devia confiar mais em mim agora, não? – disse cinicamente.

- Chantagem? – Raito apenas sorriu irônico – Bom, já deve ter ouvido falar de L, o detetive?

- O "melhor" detetive do mundo? Ele fez uma transmissão na TV uma vez, sem mostrar o rosto. Ele parece ser brilhante.

- Aquele L, na verdade não é o mesmo L de sempre, ele é o 3° para ser mais exato. Ele é Near.

- Near? O líder da SPK é também L? E você diz 3°, quem foram os outros dois?

- Você o antecedeu, e manteve o titulo de L por um bom tempo até que descobrissem que você era o segundo, e não o original.

- Eu?

- Sim. Você assumiu o pseudônimo de "L" em 2004, quando o L original morreu... – Ryuuzaki encarou o teto nostalgicamente – Quando _eu_ morri.

Raito ficou boquiaberto. Desde que vira uma transmissão direta de L na TV havia se impressionado com a inteligência do detetive, pesquisou tudo o que pôde sobre ele, sabia que ele já estava em ativa há muito tempo e que havia resolvido inúmeros casos, inclusive o caso Kira, apesar de não terem sido divulgadas muitas coisas, só haviam os rumores. Agora descobrira que L não só era agora o 3°, mas como também que o L original era Ryuuzaki e que ele, Raito, o havia sucedido após sua morte. _Morte._Sentiu a raiva voltar com força, por que Ryuuzaki tinha que esconder tantas coisas importantes dele?

- Por que não me contou que era L? – cuspiu as palavras – Por que escondeu isso de mim? Pensou o quê, que eu me "vingaria" de você?

- _Você _se vingar de mim? Queria que eu dissesse o que Raito? Que eu era L e que VOCÊ, KIRA havia me matado? Queria eu dissesse que havia perdido, que você me venceu? – preferiu calmamente, palavra por palavra.

O mais novo calou-se.

_Que eu era L e que VOCÊ, KIRA havia me matado?_

A frase ecoou em seu cérebro milhões de vezes. De repente ele não estava mais no quarto do hotel de Ryuuzaki. Agora ele estava numa sala com computadores, as luzes piscavam vermelhas e estava parcialmente escuro, o clima era de tensão e todos os policiais presentes olhavam assustados para eles dois ali no chão. Sim, estava agachado no chão, segurando o corpo frágil de um homem, o corpo de Ryuuzaki, não, o corpo do detetive L. Ryuuzaki o encarou, os olhos opacos pareceram brilhar por um instante, mas depois se abriram em surpresa para logo em seguida se fecharem lentamente, para sempre.

A cena que estava vendo lhe causou uma dor esmagadora no peito. Mas acima da dor sentiu outra sensação, alivio, alegria, conquista. Tinha gosto de vitoria. Era a sensação que Kira sentiu ao matar L. Mas não era a sensação que Raito sentiu ao ver Ryuuzaki morrer.

- Raito? Está me ouvindo? – Ryuuzaki balançou o braço de Raito pela quinta vez.

- Ryuuzaki... – cobriu a boca com a mão, estava assustado – E-eu matei... você?

- Sim.

- Desculpe – disse olhando pra baixo.

- Não me importo. Não sou mais L, e de qualquer forma, Kira foi capturado, ou quase.

Raito abraçou Ryuuzaki sem pensar, o moreno ficou paralisado por um instante diante da atitude inesperada, mas então correspondeu o abraço. Lembrou-se de como as lembranças eram assustadoras quando surgiam do nada, Raito devia estar um pouco assustado e confuso. Mas Ryuuzaki não sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do menor.

- Você NÃO é Kira, Raito-kun – Ryuuzaki correu os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo – Você pode ter sido, mas o Raito-kun de agora é diferente. Não é o mesmo. Assim como eu não sou mais L.

Talvez fosse verdade. Podiam ser os mesmos em essência, mas as circunstancias os haviam feito diferentes de antes.

- Eu sinto muito, de verdade – disse por fim encarando os olhos escuros do outro profundamente.

Não sabiam ao certo quanto tempo ficaram ali, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Ryuuzaki pareceu plenamente confiante ao correr os dedos pelo rosto de Raito, agitando algumas mechas castanho avermelhadas que lhe caiam pelo rosto. Como resposta o mais novo fechou os olhos, não queria pensar em como aquilo era novo e estranho, queria apenas sentir a mão macia de Ryuuzaki lhe afagando, lhe consolando. Após se olharem significativamente por alguns segundos pareceu perfeitamente natural que o mais velho se aproximasse suavemente e colasse os lábios aos seus, dando inicio a um beijo longo e lento.

Eles esperaram por isso, mesmo que inconscientemente.

(...)

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Os raios de sol entravam pela grande janela de vidro do quarto, os lençóis brancos estavam bagunçados sobre a cama king size.

- "_Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo" – _Raito estava pensando em tudo que acontecera na noite anterior.

Não que tivessem feito "algo a mais", mas tinha beijado Ryuuzaki, e cuidado do ferimento leve dele, e o ajudado a tomar banho, e haviam dormido juntos. Tudo isso era muito, muito confuso, não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa com um garoto, ainda mais se esse garoto fosse Ryuuzaki. Eles haviam sido inimigos a vida toda – bem, pensando bem haviam sido inimigos sempre, já que também eram inimigos na vida anterior – competiam sempre que possível, se batiam, se ofendiam, como podiam simplesmente ficar juntos ali, como se nada importasse?

Na noite passada, após se beijarem, não trocaram uma palavra até que Raito terminasse o curativo, trocavam olhares o tempo todo e Ryuuzaki parecia estar sempre com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Aquilo causava uma sensação boa em Raito, mas de certa forma sentia-se estranho e um pouco desconfortável já que não sabia exatamente como se sentia. Ajudou Ryuuzaki a tomar banho e se vestir. Estava prestes a ir embora quando o moreno o puxou pelo braço, iniciando outro beijo, acabou sendo convencido a dormir no hotel. _Está tarde, é perigoso_, Ryuuzaki disse. Tudo bem, fingiu acreditar naquilo, mas quando estava a caminho da sala – para dormir no sofá – Ryuuzaki o chamara com todo aquele ar enigmático, acabara envolvido em mais beijos e caricias e quando percebeu já estavam abraçados na cama.

- "_Ele não pode simplesmente conseguir tudo o que quer"_ – pensou irritado.

Mas se estava irritado, por que não vestia suas roupas e ia embora? Suspirou ao olhar a calça de moletom que Ryuuzaki o emprestara, não era a primeira vez que usava alguma roupa do mais velho. Ouviu o mais velho se mexer.

- Ohayo Raito-kun. Acordou cedo? – Ryuuzaki estava esparramado na cama, olhando com a cara de sempre na direção do mais novo.

- Hum, é. Dormiu bem? – perguntou friamente.

- Sim. Não dormia tão bem assim há séculos – disse enquanto sentava-se com as pernas cruzadas.

O moreno estava particularmente de bom humor, mas não deixou de notar o distanciamento de Raito. Estaria Yagami Raito, arrependido? Sabia da probabilidade de isso acontecer, apesar de não terem feito nada de mais. Suspirou se jogando de braços abertos. As coisas realmente não eram nada fáceis.

- Raito-kun.

- Hum?

- Minhas roupas ficam bem em você.

- Cale a boca.

Suspirou. Alguém não estava de bom humor naquela manhã. Ficou olhando a figura esbelta de Raito parada junto à janela encarando o nada.

- Raito-kun.

- O que é Ryuuzaki? – respondeu com a irritação contida.

- Acho que devíamos tirar Akane do armário na área de serviço – respondeu encarando o teto.

- Droga. Esqueci totalmente daquela mulher.

Ryuuzaki sorriu e correu atrás de Raito que havia partido rapidamente na direção de onde haviam trancado a loura. Não podia deixar o ruivo espancá-la, pelo menos não antes de fazer algumas perguntas. Analisando bem, apesar de tudo, Raito sentia ciúmes, aquilo era um bom sinal, não era? Talvez ambos estivessem lutando contra o medo.

Para ser sincero estava aprendendo tantas coisas novas nessa vida. Havia aprendido a ser mais Ryuuzaki, menos L. Havia aprendido que pessoas _podem _ser legais às vezes, e que algumas coisas mudam.

Outras não.

(...)

_Fim do terceiro Capitulo._

* * *

><p>Primeiramente, obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! Vocês me fazem muito, muito feliz viu? Sempre pulo de alegria quando chega uma review nova :D<p>

Nya! Achei esse capitulo todo cute cute e melosinho, por um lado acho que tava na hora de rolar alguma coisinha e SIM, eu fiquei devendo um Lemon ali x.x (me matem)

Vou esclarecer uma coisa aqui, antes que comecem a questionar ^^

Acho que todos notaram as diferenças de personalidade dos personagens originais e desses da fic, não é? Bom, eu realmente sou ruim em entrar nos personagens, mas na verdade era pra ser mais ou menos assim mesmo. Na minha fic, Raito não é Kira, e meu Ryuuzaki ( s2 nya) não é L, ou seja, eles tem traços das personalidades anteriores e tudo mais, mas são diferentes por causa das circunstancias, e sinceramente, adoro o Raito todo kawaii e Lawliet "esperiente", me perdoem, fazer o que.

Espero que tenham gostado, embora o capitulo esteja fraco :/

Mandem reviews minna! :D

Kissus e Ja Ne!

Aaah, quem quiser entrar em contato comigo pode entrar no meu tumblr ( fuckthedamncastle[.]tumblr[.]com )

Até mais!


	5. Revelações

_Yo minna! ~desvia de uma pedra~ Eu sei, não atualizo a um bom tempo, e sinto muito mesmo por isso, têm sido realmente difcil escrever capítulos novos e as vezes mesmo que me esforce não sai nada satisfatório, perdão. Mas, consegui finalizar esse, e realmente não acho que tenha ficado tão bom, mas fiz o melhor que pude no momento, espero que entendam. Quero agradecer a minha amiga Neko-chan por me incentivar (na base de ameaças) a continuar escrevendo, e também aos reviews (mesmo que sejam poucos). É isso, espero que gostem e boa leitura! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Nos últimos capítulos...<em>

"_- Vai sair? – Watari perguntou ao ver Ryuuzaki descer as escadas vestido de uma forma __muito __diferente._

_- Não diga nada. Não me sinto eu mesmo vestido assim."_

_(...)_

"_- Não acredito que estou fazendo isso – Raito disse enquanto se olhava no espelho."_

_(...)_

"_- Você me seguiu?_

_- Não! Quer dizer... Talvez, mas foi porque achei__essa daí__muito suspeita – disse com desprezo apontando a loura com o queixo._

_Ryuuzaki amarrou a garota na cadeira e cobriu sua boca com fita isolante._

_- Acho que __essa daqui __só vai acordar amanhã – disse enquanto injetava um liquido branco no braço de Akane._

_- Mas espera aí. "Quem me deve explicações aqui é você."_

_(...)_

"_- Você NÃO é Kira, Raito-kun – Ryuuzaki correu os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo – Você pode ter sido, mas o Raito-kun de agora é diferente. Não é o mesmo. Assim como eu não sou mais L._

_Talvez fosse verdade. Podiam ser os mesmos em essência, mas as circunstancias os haviam feito diferentes de antes._

_- Eu sinto muito, de verdade – disse por fim encarando os olhos escuros do outro profundamente."_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Revelações<strong>

- Isso não é ilegal Ryuuzaki? – Raito perguntou indiferente, estava sentado no banco do passageiro do carro importado do mais velho. Assim como Ryuuzaki, ainda vestia as roupas que usara na festa do dia anterior.

- Apenas se te pegarem.

Raito suspirou.

_Flash Back On_

_- Raito-kun._

_- O que é Ryuuzaki? – respondeu com a irritação contida._

_- Acho que devíamos tirar Akane do armário na área de serviço – respondeu encarando o teto._

_- Droga. Esqueci totalmente daquela mulher._

_Ryuuzaki sorriu e correu atrás de Raito que havia partido rapidamente na direção de onde haviam trancado a loura. Não podia deixar o ruivo espancá-la, pelo menos não antes de fazer algumas perguntas._

_Ambos correram em direção ao armário, que para surpresa dos dois estava com a porta escancarada, a cadeira onde a mulher estivera sentada estava vazia e as cordas estavam desamarradas._

_- Ela escapou? – Raito disse irritado._

_Mas Ryuuzaki já estava em ação, o moreno escutava atentamente alguma coisa enquanto andava em direção à sala de entrada, Raito prestou atenção e logo percebeu que dava para se ouvir um rastejar quase silencioso acima de suas cabeças. Olhou significativamente para o mais velho que acenou para que ele o seguisse._

_Os dois continuaram ouvindo e andando o mais cautelosamente possível na direção do rastejar, Ryuuzaki abriu a porta do quarto e saiu para o hall, ficando bem embaixo da saída da tubulação de ar. Enquanto isso Raito subiu pela saída que havia dentro do quarto. Akane percebeu a presença de Raito atrás de si e apressou-se em abrir a saída mais próxima e pular em direção ao solo enquanto olhava para trás, sem perceber que Ryuuzaki estava esperando por ela lá embaixo._

_- Tentando sair de mansinho antes do café, Akane? – O moreno disse friamente prendendo-a em uma chave de braço._

_Raito saiu pela mesma saída que a loura logo em seguida, ajudando Ryuuzaki a trazê-la novamente para o quarto sem alvoroço. Amarraram-na e taparam sua boca com fita isolante novamente,_ _mas dessa vez não perderiam tempo._

_Flash Back Off_

- Não sei se estou de acordo em mantê-la refém. – O ruivo disse enquanto olhava através da janela do carro.

- Ela não é nossa refém, é nosso novo bichinho de estimação.

O barulho no porta-malas deixou claro que o "bichinho" parecia bem selvagem.

Chegaram à mansão de Ryuuzaki rapidamente e após estacionarem na garagem interna, Watari apareceu olhando confuso Raito carregar a loura amarrada e amordaçada no ombro.

- Vou te explicar assim que der um jeito nela. – Ryuuzaki prometeu.

E então conduziu Raito a um canto da garagem, digitou uma senha em um painel digital e uma porta metálica se abriu, revelando uma escada para o subsolo. Desceram as escadas e Raito pode contemplar uma saleta branca e muito bem iluminada, havia o que parecia ser uma espécie de cela feita toda em vidro num canto, uma aparelhagem sofisticada estava instalada no canto oposto.

- O que é tudo isso? – Raito perguntou enquanto Ryuuzaki injetava novamente o liquido branco em Akane.

A loura adormeceu instantaneamente e os dois a colocaram dentro da cela de vidro, que era blindada e só podia ser aberta através do reconhecimento do DNA de Ryuuzaki. Era impossível se fugir dali.

- Me preparei para caso algo do tipo acontecer. Não seria conveniente trazê-la para cá se ela pudesse escapar novamente. Você viu como ela é habilidosa.

- E para quê serve aquele monte de coisas ali? – O menor perguntou apontando para o outro canto da sala.

- É um super computador, Watari o desenvolveu. Com ele posso baixar a ficha de quase qualquer pessoa no mundo desde que seja registrada legalmente, posso monitorar os movimentos da SPK e além de tudo funciona como detector de mentiras, será muito útil quando formos interrogar a mulher.

- Muito conveniente.

Raito ergueu uma sobrancelha pro computador ao mesmo tempo em que Angeline entrou a passos firmes na saleta, Watari estava em seu encalço parecendo querer conte-la. O ruivo observou atentamente a mulher, ela vestia uma calça de couro justa por dentro das botas negras de cano alto, a camisa social branca era enfeitada com babados e rendas. Ela parecia antipática, foi a primeira coisa que pensou.

- Senhor Lawliet eu tentei impe- Watari foi interrompido pela voz firme da morena.

- Suponho que não pretendia me contar que essa, tsc, ordinária, tentou te matar, não é? – Angeline disse calmamente num inglês perfeito, de sotaque britânico, Raito pode entender quase tudo. Olhou a loura adormecida na pequena prisão.

- Eu deveria? – Ryuuzaki respondeu sarcasticamente – Não sei se percebeu, mas mal tive tempo de _contar_ a alguém.

- Ora, não é possível que depois de tudo que te disse na sexta ainda faça questão de me privar de informações tão importantes Lawliet. Devia ter me ligado imediatamente – Resmungou de forma autoritária.

- Teoricamente já era para você estar em Londres, não? Não pode me pedir para adivinhar os seus _imprevistos_, ou diria melhor, suas _mudanças de idéia_. Afinal, como ficou sabendo?

Raito observou a discussão sem dizer nada, não sabia quem era a mulher, mas ela com certeza era poderosa, nunca viu ninguém usar aquele tom de voz com Ryuuzaki, muito menos manter a postura ereta depois das palavras ácidas rebatidas pelo moreno. Estava difícil acompanhar tudo, embora entendesse muito bem inglês era difícil quando falavam tão rápido e com aquele sotaque.

- Decidi ficar uns tempos por aqui, acho que essa casa acomoda muito bem um hóspede. Não vou te atrapalhar.

- Não – Ryuuzaki respondeu simplesmente.

- Não é uma pergunta. Já dei ordens para me mandarem algumas coisas da Inglaterra, devem chegar até amanhã. Sei que Watari mantêm meu quarto preparado.

- "Tenho sido uma pessoa horrível", você disse – Ryuuzaki rodou os olhos – Sabia que estava tentando se redimir por algo, só não imaginei que fosse por uma ação futura, e não passada.

- Só quero passar algum tempo com você Lawliet, me sinto sozinha em Londres... – Angeline baixou o tom de voz, repentinamente abraçando o moreno possessivamente.

Raito sentiu sua feição desabar um pouco, o que estava acontecendo? O que aquela mulher queria dizer com "me sinto sozinha" e "meu quarto" e Inglaterra e Londres, e por que diabos ela tinha que pronunciar o nome _dele _daquela forma tão... Tão... _Lasciva_?!

Ryuuzaki observou Raito em seu conflito interno e leu claramente a confusão em seu rosto, com facilidade livrou-se dos braços da irmã e foi em direção ao outro, puxando-o pelo braço para o térreo, o mais novo não apresentou resistência e deixou-se ser rebocado por Ryuuzaki até o quarto que já lhe era familiar.

Ryuuzaki deixou Raito próximo da cama e trancou o quarto, ao se virar novamente o ruivo o encarava com uma expressão enigmática.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou o moreno sem rodeios.

- Problema? – Pigarreou – Não, acho que não.

O mais velho atravessou o quarto em passos longos parando bem próximo ao outro, Raito pareceu se encolher levemente diante do calor de Ryuuzaki.

- Então por que parece tão... Frustrado? – Perguntou suavemente enquanto corria um dedo pelo rosto do outro.

Raito afastou a mão de Ryuuzaki e bufou irritado. Como ousava tocá-lo daquela forma quando uma mulher estava – ainda, provavelmente – no andar de baixo dizendo aquelas coisas...

- Raito-kun, me diga no que está pensando.

- Você não pode simplesmente ter tudo o que quer Lawliet. – Disse calmamente, mas bufou e cruzou os braços com força ao mesmo tempo em que se virava de costas para o moreno. Era claramente uma ação mimada e infantil, como uma criança quando percebe que alguém está brincando com seu brinquedo preferido.

O mais velho teve vontade de rir diante do ataque – aparentemente furioso, mas na verdade inofensivo – de Raito, agora entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, jamais imaginaria uma cena tão incomum entre eles dois, e mesmo assim tão encantadora.

O moreno se aproximou ainda mais de Raito, era impossível esconder o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios agora. O ruivo continuava de costas resmungando coisas sobre Ryuuzaki quando sentiu os braços do mais velho lhe envolverem. Continuou de braços cruzados, ainda resmungando.

– As pessoas não podem simplesmente ceder a uma ordem sua só porque você é... – Ryuuzaki beijou carinhosamente a nuca do outro, causando-lhe um arrepio -... Rico... – As palavras e acusações pareceram morrer em sua boca ao sentir o toque do maior.

O moreno virou Raito de frente para ele, ainda sem afrouxar o aperto de seus braços impedindo que o ruivo se distanciasse um milímetro que fosse de si. Encostou-o com as costas na parede, prensando o corpo contra o do menor. Uma onda de eletricidade pareceu fluir entre eles.

- O que estava dizendo Raito? – Sussurrou sedutoramente contra a pele de seu pescoço, beijando e chupando suavemente a região logo em seguida.

- Que... Que as... Pe-pessoas... Ah! – Arfou ao sentir a língua de Ryuuzaki percorrer sua clavícula, a curva de seu pescoço e depois subir pela linha do maxilar até chegar ao seu ouvido.

- Você disse algo sobre _não ceder_... Vou te mostrar _exatamente _como é _bom _quando as pessoas cedem às minhas vontades – O moreno sussurrou com a boca colada em seu ouvido.

Raito sentiu todo o seu ser se acender no que parecia ser fogo, ou lava, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse ser tão quente quanto aquilo. De repente o quarto luxuoso parecia quente e sufocante, quase claustrofóbico, queria poder tirar a roupa ou tomar um banho frio, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer aquele calor passar. Queria fugir, sabia o quão perigosa estava a situação, mas não tinha forças pra dar um passo sequer para longe do mais velho.

Ryuuzaki beijou Raito delicadamente, de forma intimidadora, mas não opressiva, não queria que o outro pensasse que estava sendo obrigado a alguma coisa, mas Raito parecia responder prontamente aos seus estímulos, caso contrário sua boca não se entreabriria em resposta ao toque suave de sua língua, e a língua do menor não invadiria a boca do mais velho parecendo querer tudo aquilo tanto quanto Ryuuzaki.

Agora que Raito parecia plenamente ciente do que estava acontecendo, e parecia _querer_ também que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, Ryuuzaki sentiu-se livre para tirar um dos braços da cintura do menor, levando a mão aos cabelos avermelhados do outro e deixando-a ali, agarrada firmemente entre os fios.

Raito não conseguia pensar coerentemente, e embora a razão lhe gritasse que aquilo era errado seu corpo parecia não querer obedecer, talvez isso explicasse o porquê de suas mãos se prenderem ansiosamente aos músculos das costas de Ryuuzaki. Seu coração parecia cavalgar a duzentos quilômetros por hora, parecia que a qualquer momento rasgaria seu peito e saltaria para fora, podia sentir o sangue martelando frenético em seus ouvidos e mal reconhecia sua respiração descompassada enquanto o outro continuava a lhe invadir a boca.

O moreno não hesitou ao colocar as mãos por dentro da camisa do mais novo, acariciando-lhe a pele macia, tocando parte por parte, correu os dedos firmemente pelo abdômen, apertando-lhe a cintura e subindo pelas costas logo em seguida. Raito soltou um gemido fraco, sentindo todo o corpo tremer sob as mãos habilidosas de Ryuuzaki. O mais velho continuou com as caricias e embora Raito parecesse relutante continuava a corresponder, hora arranhando as costas do mais velho, hora puxando-lhe os cabelos negros suavemente.

Ryuuzaki afastou-se de Raito, o suficiente para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. Tentou encontrar qualquer sinal de rejeição ou de hesitação, mas tudo o que via ali era desejo, tão forte que quase apagava a faísca suave do medo. O moreno desabotoou a camisa do menor lentamente, de forma carinhosa enquanto mantinham contato visual, observou a respiração de Raito se acelerar ainda mais quando o tecido escorreu por seus braços, caindo ao chão. O ruivo sentia-se vulnerável. Ryuuzaki percebeu o pânico súbito que parecia querer aflorar no outro e o abraçou delicadamente.

- Não se force a nada Raito-kun – Sussurrou docemente.

Raito sentiu o sangue de seu rosto arder, estava nervoso e seu estomago parecia se revirar a cada respiração de Ryuuzaki contra seu corpo, mas não queria parar, não podia, aquele calor o estava prendendo ali.

- Nã-não estou – Respondeu tentando parecer firme.

Levou as mãos em direção ao tecido caro da camisa do outro, abrindo os botões com dificuldade devido às mãos tremulas. Ryuuzaki observou encantado a aparente inexperiência do mais novo, desabotoar a camisa parecia um processo difícil para Raito, mas observou em silencio enquanto os botões eram abertos um por um, lentamente.

Deslizou a camisa lentamente pelos braços de Ryuuzaki e observou de perto sua pele pálida, parecia macia e delicada sobre os músculos magros, mas bem definidos do peito e abdômen do moreno, não resistiu a tocá-lo. Passou as pontas dos dedos suavemente por toda a região e observou satisfeito enquanto o outro fechava os olhos, soltando um suspiro logo em seguida.

- Isso é bom? – Perguntou curioso.

- Sim... – Respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

Ryuuzaki segurou o topo dos braços de Raito, puxando-o para que pudesse beijá-lo agora de forma urgente enquanto o conduzia em direção a cama, sentou-se na beirada puxando o ruivo para seu colo. Raito corou ao sentir seu corpo tão próximo de Ruuzaki daquela forma.

- Se quiser parar tem de ir embora nesse momento, Raito – Sussurrou enquanto beijava faminto a pele exposta do pescoço do outro.

Como resposta Raito apenas agarrou seus cabelos, incentivando-o enquanto a outra mão deslizava por seu braço. Ryuuzaki girou o corpo, deixando Raito deitado de costas na cama, e subiu sobre ele, beijando cada parte que podia alcançar até chegar à altura de seu rosto. Olharam-se profundamente durante alguns instantes, Raito traçava padrões imaginários com os dedos nas costas de Ryuuzaki enquanto este acariciava-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente, esperavam encontrar algo nos olhos um do outro que confirmasse que aquilo era real.

- Ryuuzaki...

O moreno limitou-se a beijar o pescoço do outro como resposta, passando a língua suavemente e dando leves chupões que deixavam a pele de Raito avermelhada, desceu os beijos até a clavícula para depois subir novamente até a altura da orelha, fazendo então todo o caminho pelo maxilar até chegar a ponta do queixo, onde mordiscou de leve.

**LEMON**

- Eu quero você, Raito – Disse olhando nos olhos castanhos.

Raito corou, e de repente nada mais importava, nem shinigamis, Kira, cadernos, assassinas loiras, nada disso importava agora, para Raito tudo era calor, tudo era Ryuuzaki, era como se todo o oxigênio ali presente tivesse um pouco dele, Ryuuzaki preenchia tudo naquele quarto, até mesmo o coração machucado de Raito. Não havia como recusar todo aquele sentimento.

- Você me tem – Respondeu fechando os olhos.

Se beijaram novamente enquanto Ryuuzaki abria rapidamente o botão e o zíper da calça do outro, arrancando a peça dali com precisão, afastou-se por um segundo para admirar o corpo seminu de Raito logo abaixo do seu, ele lhe pertencia, nada provava isso mais do que estarem ali, tão entregues, tão vulneráveis, demonstrando partes de si próprios que jamais revelaram a ninguém.

- Você é lindo... – O moreno sussurrou enquanto traçava um caminho de beijos molhados do peito até o ventre de Raito. – Perfeito...

Ryuuzaki colocou a mão suavemente sobre a ereção de Raito, parecia tão ansioso por alivio quanto ele próprio, observou com deleite Raito apertar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior enquanto acariciava-lhe por cima da cueca. Sorriu maliciosamente ao puxar a cueca Box preta com os dentes, e ficou feliz ao perceber o quanto o parceiro estava animado também.

Pegou uma das pernas de Raito erguendo-a a altura de seu rosto para que pudesse distribuir beijos por toda a parte interna da coxa enquanto se livrava da cueca. Subiu os beijos cada vez mais em direção a virilha parando ao chegar ao membro de Raito, segurou-o firmemente enquanto beijava a cabeça para logo em seguida abocanhá-lo com habilidade, Raito arfou.

Ryuuzaki continuou a chupá-lo, alternando o ritmo para mais rápido ou mais devagar de acordo com as reações do mais novo, enquanto isso o ruivo observava atentamente a forma sensual como o outro deslizava os lábios sobre toda sua extensão, pensou que mesmo que não estivesse sentindo na pele todas as sensações percorrerem seu corpo, aquilo seria excitante só de olhar.

- A-ahh... La-lawliet! – Gemeu alto quando uma onda forte de eletricidade sacudiu seu corpo em espasmos, havia chegado ao clímax, se derramando na boca quente de Ryuuzaki.

Permaneceu alguns poucos segundos de olhos fechados, a respiração ofegante devido ao orgasmo, e quando os abriu novamente Ryuuzaki o encarava, sorrindo maliciosamente, o moreno lambeu um de seus dedos que estava sujo pelo gozo de Raito e logo em seguida deitou-se sobre o menor para que pudesse alcançar sua boca.

Ryuuzaki afastou o rosto alguns centímetros do de Raito para que pudesse colocar um dedo na boca do menor.

- Chupe – Disse carinhosamente, Raito obedeceu e logo em seguida outro dedo foi introduzido em sua boca.

Raito continuou chupando os dedos de Ryuuzaki enquanto o via abrir a própria calça com apenas uma mão, o fato de estar deitado sobre Raito parecia tornar a tarefa mais difícil do que costumava ser então o mais novo decidiu ajudar, suas mãos não estavam mais tremulas então foi relativamente fácil abrir o zíper da calça do outro, abaixando-a junto com a cueca Box branca que Ryuuzaki usava. O moreno retirou os dedos da boca de Raito e ergueu o corpo levemente, retirando as peças de roupa.

- Não tenha medo – Sussurrou ao ver Raito de olhos arregalados.

Levou à boca os dedos que Raito havia chupado, e os sugou e lambeu, umedecendo-os ainda mais. Deitou-se novamente sobre o ruivo, beijando sua boca de forma apaixonada e doce, sentiu o corpo de Raito relaxar novamente então apertou suavemente as nádegas do mais novo, em resposta Raito abriu as pernas, acomodando Ryuuzaki melhor ali no meio e incentivando-o a continuar. O moreno então colocou o dedo delicadamente na entrada do menor, acariciando a região de leve até que o outro relaxasse completamente.

- Se estiver te machucando me avise... – Ryuuzaki deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço de Raito, ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia um dedo no mais novo.

Raito mordeu os lábios, contendo a dor irritante da invasão.

- Ap-apenas seja...Cuidadoso – Disse entre os dentes cerrados.

Ryuuzaki continuou a distribuir beijos e caricias por todo o corpo de Raito enquanto fazia movimentos lentos de vai e vem, aos poucos o outro foi relaxando mais e mais até não sentir mais dor. Ao ver o outro relaxado, Ryuuzaki introduziu o outro dedo e observou Raito soltar um gemido fraco de dor, mas dessa vez a dor veio acompanhada de um prazer suave que foi crescendo e ofuscando a dor à medida que Ryuuzaki movimentava os dedos dentro de si.

- Lawliet... – Gemeu de olhos fechados.

O mais novo continuava de olhos fechados, a face corada e a respiração ofegante, segurava o cabelo de Ryuuzaki firmemente entre os dedos. O moreno retirou então os dedos de dentro de Raito, ajeitou as pernas do outro ao redor de sua cintura e posicionou seu próprio membro na entrada do mais novo, forçou delicadamente os quadris, entrando com dificuldade. Raito gemeu de dor, sentiu os olhos enxerem-se de lagrimas, mas tentou se controlar.

- Fique calmo, a dor já vai passar... – Ryuuzaki afagou o rosto do ruivo e o beijou logo em seguida.

Raito acenou positivamente, agarrando-se a Ryuuzaki com toda força que tinha, o outro continuou fazendo movimentos de entra e sai lentos, entrando cada vez mais fundo. Ryuuzaki gemia enquanto segurava a cabeça de Raito em seu ombro com uma mão, com a outra segurava os quadris estreitos do mais novo.

Raito não soube em que momento a dor cessou completamente, mas quando se deu conta já estava gemendo tão alto quanto o moreno, apertava os braços e costas de Ryuuzaki deixando marcas de unha, ficou satisfeito ao perceber que isso fazia o outro aumentar o ritmo e a força. Não conseguiam desgrudar os olhos um do outro enquanto continuavam a se mover cada vez mais rápido, Raito podia sentir outro orgasmo vindo e não pode controlar, observou com a visão turva seu liquido sujar seu próprio abdômen, continuou gemendo fracamente enquanto Ryuuzaki ainda estocava dentro de si por mais dois ou três minutos, gozando também ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um urro de prazer.

**Fim LEMON**

Ryuuzaki deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Raito abraçando-o carinhosamente em seguida. O ruivo mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto sua respiração continuava descompassada, abraçou a cabeça de Ryuuzaki em seu peito, mantendo-o ali

- Raito... – Chamou baixinho sem levantar a cabeça.

- Oi...

- Acho que te amo – Disse sem rodeios.

Raito corou violentamente e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Er, isso é um pouco, ahn, quer dizer... – Balançava os braços caoticamente gesticulando o que queria dizer e tornando tudo ainda mais incompreensível.

- Precipitado? – Perguntou o moreno seriamente.

- Isso, precipitado, exatamente o que quis dizer.

- Sinto muito – Mas Ryuuzaki podia sentir a pulsação gritante de Raito sob seu corpo e se sentiu feliz.

Continuaram ali juntos, abraçados e nus, Ryuuzaki repousava em paz, finalmente teve certeza de todos os sentimentos dentro de seu peito, mas Raito estava confuso, mesmo que tivesse vontade de pular e gritar de alegria por estar ali com o moreno, aquilo tudo ainda parecia errado. Mas não pensaria nisso, não naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Enquanto dois certos rapazes "conversavam" no quarto de Ryuuzaki, Watari suspirava no andar térreo, Angeline parecia disposta a deixar todos loucos.<p>

- Minha bagagem não vai demorar, sei que tenho algumas roupas velhas aqui no meu quarto – disse ela enquanto andava de um lado pro outro – A não ser que tenha jogado fora. Watari? – ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita sugestivamente pro mordomo.

- N-não. Claro que não joguei nada fora – abanou os braços enquanto se apressava a negar – Senhorita Angeline é da família, jamais jogaria seus pertences fora.

- Acho bom – resmungou enquanto subia as escadas – Então, estou no meu quarto caso precisem de mim.

Watari soltou um suspiro longo, seriam dias muito, muito longos...

* * *

><p>E foi isso por hoje! Fraquinho, eu sei, me desculpem. E esse foi o primeiro lemon que escrevi, então me digam o que acharam, aceito dicas também :D<p>

É isso, não vou prometer outro capítulo tão breve porque realmente não sei quando conseguirei escrever, mas não pretendo abandonar a fic definitivamente, então mesmo que demore um pouco, novos capítulos virão!

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram mensagens de incentivo e de elogio, agradeço muito e saibam que isso me deixa muito feliz, espero que tenham paciência e continuem lendo os capítulos novos Ç.Ç arigatou minna! Até a próxima, ja ne.


End file.
